


《MY BIGGEST SECRET》 | MINSUNG

by LittleSkyWithYoshi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Minho, Religion, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSkyWithYoshi/pseuds/LittleSkyWithYoshi
Summary: 《  Twitter AU/Texting/ Story 》《 With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not. 》《 A crocked smile was placed on Jisung concentrated face as he was looking for a suitable photo for his Twitter account to please his begging fans. He didn't want to disappoint the loyal ones with some cheap content so it was a hard task usually. After some minutes, he has found the perfect picture but wasn't able to post it because of his old friend who came in his room without knocking. Jisung was shocked and didn't know what to do, so he did the most stupid thing he could think of and threw his phone under his bed. Minho caught him doing it and locked their eyes with a skeptic look. A obvious question that was in his head for days left his mouth immediately. "Are you hiding something from me?" 》《 Han Jisung, eighteen, a known NSFW model on Twitter who never shows his face 》《 Lee Minho, twenty-one, a old friend of Jisung who is too curious for his own good 》《 The secret is kept from a stranger. If you're hiding something from me, then I'm a stranger too 》
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 187





	1. ~<Prologue>~

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my English isn't the best one but I will try everything to make it pleasant to read.
> 
> It's my first Ff on AO3, so don't be too harsh to me.
> 
> Enjoy the reading
> 
> (The tags are important in the next chapters)
> 
> Warning! Uncensored Nude pics and gifs!

**~ <×>~**

****

**~ <×>~**

****

I'm sorry for lying to you.

I'm sorry for being a big disappointment.

I'm sorry for being a bad friend.

I'm sorry for being the person I was before.

Minho, I will miss you with my whole heart.

_2020/03/01 00:07_

**15** retweet **20** likes

**~ <×>~**

Overwhelmed by the tiredness of life Jisung fell stiff, like a piece of old wood in a river, on his messy bed and thought about the events from the last minutes. He couldn't breathe. The scene from earlier took all of his strength away.

The reason for his current condition was hugging his body like a real bear while the little details were lying around him like stars on a dark sky. Nothing changed since the older have left the apartment. Even the device, that have ruined his friendship forever, was still on the Dresser, that was full of clothes. But Jisung couldn't move. Everything he had, was gone.

**~ <×>~**

His phone, which was hidden between his clothes, was ringing like crazy for minutes but nothing made the appearance that someone would accept the annoying call in the next few moments. And this was his death wish. No one could change the future from here.

Minho, who didn't got any answer from his friend, was worried and took the way to his lonely apartment in order to check on him. The worry wrapped his mind like a curse and everything have sounded so easy for him. Nothing could go wrong on this beautiful day. But the idea moved fast away. The time have changed the whole scenario.

Nobody had the thought that something could crush their cute friendship this day. But the little minutes they had seen each other, were enough to make them move to hell. The plan was ruined and everything has gone wrong. Because it wasn't Jisung, who was surprised.

It was Minho himself.

The dancer had caught his dongsaeng in one of the worst moment, he could ever do. It was five before eight in the evening and this meant only one thing. Jisung was in the middle of the important shoot for his loyal fans. The younger was trying to make himself beautiful as his childhood friend entered his room with the intention to scare the sleeping boy. But Jisung wasn't sleeping. He was standing in the room and a pink toy was found in his left hand. They locked their eyes and were shocked. Jisung knew from the beginning, that he was on the bad side of the upcoming conversation. His clothes scared the older off. The small boy was wearing a short crop top, white feminine lingerie and black thighs with darker belt which were tied to his visible waist. He fell in a big hole of bad feelings.

Minho didn't only see his clothes but Seungmins camera, which were placed in front of his bed, and the toys, Jisung planned to play later, too. The younger didn't need to ask the older one what was going on because he knew his opinion to things like that. The dancer hated it like a plague. Han was a little afraid of his best friend, so he hided behind the big blanked on his bed and waited for his words. And after some minutes have gone, Minho shouted on his friend with anger in his eyes.

“You have lied to me!”

Jisung swallowed his spit and nod. Minho was right and this was nothing new to him.

“I have done everything for you and you use your spare time for things like that? You're a big disappointment.”

The word hurt Jisung badly, but he was forced to listen to his hyung. The dancer lived out his anger while little tears were building up in the eyes of the younger.

“I did everything for you but this is what I get back? What have I done wrong to have a bad friend like you?”

One tear left his eye and rolled down his puffy check. He couldn't hold back his sadness anymore. Jisung didn't deserve this friendship.

“Never will I miss someone like you”

He was gone. He let Jisung alone with thoughts and his regrets, that have come up in his body since the older have started to speak. He wasn't interested in the little one anymore. And so was Jisung lying in his bed and reflected the events of the past. Was there a moment that could have change the future for something better than that? Was it possible to change this moment in the pastime? Jisung was looking for an answer.

Could he change the end of his own story?


	2. ~<Characters>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information to the characters in this FF.

**~ <×>~**

****

**~ <×>~**

**Han Jisung**

_Private Account_

__

\- 18 years old

\- shy but with a big mouth

\- introvert

\- loves music

-hates math

\- wants to be an artist

\- friends with Seungmin

\- have loses contact with Minho after high school

\- virgin

_The "hidden" Account_

__

\- confident

\- loves to tease

\- 24/7 horny

\- many toys

\- daddy kink

**~ <×>~**

**Lee Minho**

****

\- 21 years old

\- curious 

\- loves to dance

\- Childhood friends with Jisung

\- intelligent

\- lives in a shared apartment

\- is working on being a dancer

\- hates NSFW

\- lost his virginity on a girl in middle school

**~ <×>~**

**Kim Seungmin**

****

\- 18 years old

\- best friends with Jisung

\- in love with Hyunjin

\- photographer of Jisung

\- nerd

\- day6 fan

\- loves to make photography

\- wants to be a photographer in the future

-virgin

**~ <×>~**

** Hwang Hyunjin **

** **

\- 18 years old

\- fuckboy

\- bisexual

\- in a relationship with random girl

\- stupid humor

\- don't have any dreams

\- hates than people are talking only about his looks

\- loses his virginity to his girlfriend

**~ <×>~**

_ **Changlix** _

_ **** _

**~ <×>~**

** Lee Felix **

** **

\- 18 years old

\- in a relationship with Changbin

\- NSFW account with his boyfriend

\- cute personality

\- with Jisung and Seungmin in one class

\- works as a model

\- is in a fight with Minho

\- is friends with Jisung since middle school

\- Changbin took his Virginity

**~ <×>~**

**Seo Changbin**

****

\- 19 years old

\- in a relationship with Felix

\- NSFW account with his boyfriend

\- dark personality

\- was friends with Minho in High school

\- works as a model and producer

\- supports Jisung on his way

\- Felix was his first yeah

**~ <×>~**

**Bang Chan**

****

\- 21 years old

\- known Australian artist

\- big fan of NSFW

\- never posts but loves to comment

\- works sometimes with Changbin

\- has lost his virginity in middle school

\- know for never having a relationship

**~ <×>~**

**Yang Jeongin**

\- 17 years old

\- mostly innocent

\- tries to understand everything

\- is very honest

\- loves sweets

\- is a big fan of Woojin

\- hates to be a baby sometimes

\- has lost his virginity on a party

**~ <×>~**


	3. ~<Day 1 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confusing and tiring day that Seungmin have spent with Jisung, he posts a message on his twitter, which made the older struggle a bit with himself.

~<×>~

~<×>~

  
  
Should I buy a new toy for my bestie? (・_・ヾ

Maybe this would help him to relax. He is annoying as fuck

_2020/02/13 17:21_

**526** retweet **1,7K** likes

**Hyunjin** _@theprincejinnie_

Haha! Is he so needy? 

**Sungie** _@wltjd_

I hate you Seungmin! How could you tweet some shit like that? (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻

 **Little Sky** _@littleskywithme_

I meant toys as toys for kids, you pervert bastards (╬ಠ益ಠ)


	4. ~<Day 1 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung, who was furious about the things Seungmin posted online, wrote his own answer online. An unknown person asked after his well-being. After more than just one look at the profile picture, the boy could barely recognize the dark haired boy. It was his...

~<×>~

**~ <×>~**

****

Google! How can I kill my best friend?

_2020/02/13 17:25_

**17** retweet **29** likes

**Little Sky** _@littleskywithme_

Oh, come on!🙏 Take it as a bad joke.❤

 **Minho** _@justleeknow_

Is everything ok, little one?

**~ <×>~**


	5. ~<Day 1 Chat>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chat between Seungmin and Jisung

**~ <×>~**

****

**~ <×>~**

****

Well, Seungmin!(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

You're a fucking idiot.

What we our school mates think about me now?

I wish you a good day too, Sungie （‐＾▽＾‐）

Maybe they will think that you like to play with kids' toys

Or that you are a horny little teenager.

One of this two...

Why can't you think twice before you post?

I thought you are the one with brain.

Sorry.

I spend too much time with dumb people. (∩_∩)

*I fuck too much with one dumb human being

You wanted to say this.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

I don't fuck with Hyunjin.

He's in a relationship.

And I thought about you, dumbass. 

Oh, we're back in primary school?

Should I call you donkey?

Ah, you have ruined my mood.

Go and fuck yourself with your toys!

But I need you for this.

Someone has to make photos of me

Why can't I have a normal job?

What did I wrong to be punished by something like you?

You're like punishments...

Seungmin?

Are you off?

Hey, I wanted to tell you about a random guy in my comments!

Note to me: Don't speak about Seungmins kinks while arguing with him.

**~ <×>~** **  
**

**The topic of conversation "Minho" stayed untouched.**

**~ <×>~** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a little question!  
> How is it here with nude photos?  
> Do I need to censor them or can I show everything?  
> Sorry, I'm new here so...  
> Can someone help me?


	6. ~<Day 1 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix teased their fans at the same time as the boys were arguing.

~<×>~

~<×>~

How about some new pics? Guys, do you want to see something?

_2020/02/13 17:30_

**17,4K** retweet **128,9K** likes

**Roxie** _@yaoilover69_

Yes! I love to see new things! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

_**Your Cockslut** @cocksucker22  
_

Of Course. Don't let us beg like some other NSFW-Models on twitter (I mean you, Baby boy)

> ➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy_
> 
> Don't be like that! I had my exams...

~<×>~


	7. ~<Day 2 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful Photo shooting, Changlix were mean and posted some provocative videos on twitter.

~<×>~

~<×>~

The Photo shooting went a little too wild, but we know, that you like it.

_2020/02/14 09:23_

**91,5K** retweet **123,7K** likes

~<×>~


	8. ~<Day 2 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting his new toy from Seungmin, Jisung tried it out instantly and posted about it on the next day.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Who get a new toy?

A very special person gifted it to me yesterday...

_2020/02/26 13:43_

**49,4K** retweets **64,3K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the "special" person_


	9. ~<Day 2 Chat 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmins reaction to Jisungs tweet.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Your new post, give me the hint that you liked the little gift.

Am I right? 

Don't stalk this account.

It's embarrassing.

You have to live with it if you put things like that into the internet.

But, do you really liked the gift?

Or was it just a show for your fans?('๑•_•๑)

Yes, it was one of the best I ever received.

And you have enough experience to know it.

Ah, don't take it into your heart.

I'm joking (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

I know.

I'm just really sensitive today cuz of the reports.

Don't worry about your grades.

The only subject you were really bad, was math.

Thanks for the big support, asshole.

I feel flattered.

Haha, okay, hide your phone!

Mrs Park is coming

~<×>~


	10. ~<Day 2 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung received his school report and wasn't surprised about his grades.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Guys, it's official! I suck at math! It's worse than Changbins cuisine...

Can someone help me? Seungmin maybe?

 _2020/02/14_ 12:41

 **3** retweet **7** likes

**Minho** _@justleeknow_

I can help you, Sungie! I'm back in the city so just text me...

> ➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd_
> 
> Ok, you're my god right now. Wait a second!

**Little Sky** _@littleskywithme_

Sorry, but I tutor someone already.

> ➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd_
> 
> Yayaya, just go fuck with you big llama boy and leave me alone

**Lixie❤** _@changlixfelix_

First! Changbins cooking isn't so bad and second since when are you interested in your grades?

> ➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd_
> 
> Don't lie to yourself. The food he cooks taste like the shoe sole of famer and I was always interested in my grades. I just never showed it.


	11. ~<Day 2 Chat 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Jisung and Minho

~<×>~

~<×>~

Hyungie!❤

Yeah, I'm here!

Long time no see, little one ❤

You're right!

Do you really want to help me?

Or did you write this because of our non-existent contact?（//･_･//)

Nah, Just... I don't want to see you at the same position as Changlix (≧∇≦)/

If you know what I mean. 

I shouldn't be rich in young age?

No, hopefully you will get more many than me. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

I shouldn't be a model?

I know that this isn't your dream job but you have a face for it. 

Then I don't know what do you mean.

I don't want to see you posting your body in Internet for money.

Me? You know what kind of person I am.

So stop saying stupid shit like that. 

(If you only knew.)

Yeah, I'm worrying too much about you. Sorry 

You don't need to. (ᗒᗨᗕ)

So, when do you want to meet?

I mean cuz of math.

Oh, I thought about sex but this is good too. 

Don't tease me, hyung! 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

_(please do it)_

How about the weekend?

Do you have time?

I need to work on Saturday but I'm free on Sunday.

Which time?

I can take the whole day for you. 

~<×>~

Jisung was in the process of answering him as his best friend came to his room greet him with a small smile. Seungmin was holding a black professional Camera in his both hands and this reminded the older about their plans for today. "Fuck! I have forgotten." he shouted and tried instantly to end the conversation between his old friend and him. A small pain in his chest stayed behind as memory for the few minutes they texted. Jisung missed the strange behavior of Minho. 

~<×>~

Ok, we have to talk about it later. 

I have a Photo shooting right now and Seungmin hates to wait.

Oh, okay.

But why?

It's a thing for school.

As I said, don't worry about me, ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_(Please, don't ask me about it)_

I hope so!

We shouldn't have any secrets.

It's not good for our relationship. ( ＾∇＾)

I know

_(Is he speaking about this stupid codex?)_

The first rule of the childhood friends:

We don't have secrets

Cute, you remember? ( *∵* )

Why not?

You forced me this thing down my throat for years.

No one would be able to forget it.

You're right ❤

Ok, now I need to go!

Bye( ･ω･)ﾉ

See ya⊂(◉‿◉)つ

~<×>~

Jisung knew that his behavior was breaking the little promise that was taken above their old codex of friends, but he couldn't change it. He loved his hobby and the older wouldn't understand it. As much he wanted it, it was impossible for him to hurt the feeling of his friends. He kept this thing as a big secret between Seungmin, Changlix and him. Minho wouldn't cope with the truth

~<×>~


	12. ~<Day 2 Post 4>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisungs last post before taking new photos.

~<×>~

~<×>~

My best friend will help with the Pics again ❤

Stay tuned! o(^▽^)o

_2020/02/14 14:10_

**34,8K** retweet **48,1K** likes

**Levi** _@spookystories_

Waiting for it full of Excitement

 **Bang Chan** _@cb97_

You seem to be a very interesting person.

I will wait for you pics willingly. |_・)❤

> ➡ **Woojin** _@Woooojin0408_
> 
> Here you are, little pervert!
> 
> Am I not enough for you?
> 
> ➡ **Bang Chan** _@cb97_
> 
> I'm sorry, darling ❤
> 
> I was never here '･ᴗ･'

~<×>~


	13. ~<Day 2 Story>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin and Jisungs plans for the Shooting

~<×>~

~<×>~

"So which scenario do you like to try today, Jisung?"

Like a fresh breeze on morning beach flew Seungmins question trough the room and bounced off the wall in the order to get into the ears of the older. In only one second his mind flipped the switch his dirty ideas were woken up. Many scenes and ideas filled up his head while he was searching for something new and interesting. It sounded easy but it was the opposite. As someone who was posting Photos for about 2 years, he had likely tried every possible concept. It was a hard task to find something that was fitting his name and wasn't used by everyone online. But this time it was specially harder because of his missing lust for playing with his body. Without her it was impossible to pretend a pervert scene. How could they work like that? "I have many ideas, but they are repeating their gist and this would disappoint the people. Maybe you?"

"Nothing extreme today?" Jisung nodded. "What do you think about a cute-naked-soldier-look?" The older starred at Seungmin with a confused look. The words were unintelligible for him. He tried to imagine something like that but nothing came in his mind. Jisung asked for more details. "Come on! Take the gun, that is lying on the floor, in your hand and follow me. You will hide your intimate zone behind it." Jisung obeyed." We will use the thigh holster, that were bought with the cute police costume from last time, as some accessories and ready is your look! A good idea, right?" The dark haired boy trusted his friend and confirmed his question with a small "Yes" while jumping out of his bed. The warm cloth flew away and showed his naked body to him. A stupid comment came out between the lips of the younger. "If my body would look like yours, I would have the same hobby as you." Jisung shook his head in disbelief. Seungmins physiques were perfect too.

He took the dark holsters from his closet tied them on his small thighs. They made his legs more beautiful than usual. His body was wonderful. It was perfectly shaved and you couldn't see any hair except the ones on his head. His skin sparkled like a mirror in the light of the lamp of his room and made everyone jealous. You couldn't name a person who wouldn't love to be in his skin at least once. Jisung looked like a real angel. He grabbed the gun from the floor and the shooting began. It took some hours to make a perfect shoot. And even then Seungmin have said, that this was only a hobby of the older, it was a big help for his skills too. His dream career was placed in the world of photography and Jisung was the most excellent model he could ever get. It helped him by developing his knowledge in this topic. After some hours, they have finished the whole thing and watched some Disney movies on Jisungs laptop. The day faded away in a calm atmosphere and made them really sleepy. It was hard to find minutes like that in our society. They had to enjoy every second of their time.

He posted the photos on the next day while. 

~<×>~


	14. ~<Day 3 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the next morning, Jisung posted the photos quickly....

~<×>~

~<×>~

Here! A little preview from the photo shooting yesterday!

You can find the rest on my OnlyFans!

_2020/02/15 08:59_

**12,6K** retweet **20,1K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355_

And I morning boner, thank you baby boy....

**NSFW hater** _@xxminecraft88xx_

Always the bitches on twitter with their stupid onlyfans.

> ➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy_
> 
> Jelaous that others can see like that and you not? 

~<×>~


	15. ~<Day 3 Chat>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was a little frustrated about some comments under his newest post and decided to distract himself with some chatting. The topic of his math tutoring was still open...

~<×>~

~<×>~

Hey,

I know that you're working today but do you

have a minute to discuss some details about tomorrow?

Yes, of course ❤

My shift starts at 11am!

Good❤

So, we need solid time for this.

Do you have an idea?

I'm free for the whole day!

You have to choose...

How about 12pm?

So can I sleep in, cuz you know...

I'm not open for conversation when I'm tired.

Nothing changed, huh?

Our lovely Sungie will be always a late riser, right?

But it's ok! We can meet up!

Can you come to my apartment?

I want to learn in silence and your flatmates are annoying as fuck

I need it for the concentration. 

Uuuh, you want to be alone with me?

Should I have hope for something more

Then math?

Don't fuck with me, hyung! 

I hate your stupid jokes!( ≧Д≦)

(They make me feel something)

And what if this wasn't a joke?

What do you mean?

Is everything ok?

Ay! I'm pranking you! (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

You're like my little brother!

I wouldn't... you know what.

Fuck me?ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

I'm not a kid anymore!

You can use words like that!

Yes, I wouldn't f...

Sorry, I can't say it. (^._.^)ﾉ

Off, I have to clean my whole flat.

You know that I'm not the cleanest person on this world...

/ (⁎˃ᆺ˂)＼

(I have to hide my sex toys...)

Yup! I go to eat something before my boss will call me

I'm hungry as fuck. ψ(・ω'・,,ψ

See ya!❤

Don't forget to buy the condoms!

Stay safe my kid ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

Hyung!(ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)

(Belive me, I have enough at home)

~<×>~


	16. ~<Day 3 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning his apartment, Jisung have found some interesting things....

~<×>~

~<×>~

Look what I have found in my room while cleaning.

I didn't use them since last year!

I'm sorry for keeping my palace messy, Daddy ❤❤

_2020/02/15 09:32_

**16,5K** retweet **30,9K** likes

**Roxie** _@yaoilover69_

God! They're so big, How did they fit in your little bum?

> _➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** @kinkybabyboy_
> 
> Training, enough streching and the feeling,  
>  you will get crazy without something in you

_**Big Daddy** @user2355  
_

I bought you the last one! Do you remember it?

> _➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** @kinkybabyboy_
> 
> Will never forget it, Daddy!  
>  Still the best orgasm that I ever had❤

~<×>~


	17. ~<Day 3 Story>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and his unstoppable horniness....  
> (The first smutty Chapter)

~<×>~

~<×>~

The boy smiled with amusement before lying his phone down and putting his toys in the one of gray boxes. All of them looked very uninteresting from the outside but this helped him by his plans. A groan left his mouth. He hated the idea of hiding his favorite details in his home because of some stupid people. They made his apartment his own, so it hurt him a little in his heart. But he couldn't find any other way and had to do it for his safety. Although Minho wouldn't harm the younger, Jisung didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. He wasn't able to carry this hell on his shoulders. Some of Minhos words were always hurtful. Nobody he knew could handle his cruel manner every day. It was impossible even for him. After many reflections, he came to the conclusion to hide everything, that could revel the truth about his hobby, from him. In other words: His plan was to pretend to be the innocent little boy from Minhos memories. The safest place to hide these things was his closet, so he used it as a covert. "Please god, don't let him look here" He begged before sitting on his bed and searching for the next toys. It sounded false, right? Minho wasn't a stalker or some overprotective maniac, but he could to many things that others couldn't. Being curious about the changes in a unknown flat, was one of them. And Jisung liked it. Since he could remember, Minho was very dominant and possessive about the people he loved and made Jisungs useful senses dazed. It was literally his favorite Aura. If you look at his Twitter account, you understand why he loved this feature in him. Being dominant or possessive over him was one of the things that made Jisung crazy in bed. That means: The behavior of his friend was his kink. Even the thought about it made him horny.

But there was a thing about Minho that made him confused since their first Chat after years. Why was he flirting with him? It wasn't a normal in their relationship to act this way. Yes, they teased each other all the time but it was never like that. It wasn't a usual behavior between brothers but Jisung didn't complain. This only made their day more interesting, and he liked it. Maybe but just maybe it was the last hope of having a chance by the older. Everyone knew about Minho being the first crush of Jisung, he was literally the reason how he found out, that he was gay, but none of his friends would ever speak about it. For most of them, Minho was a terrible human being and the younger have accepted the way to think. It was their opinion. The funny thing on this whole story is, that Jisung was still a virgin because of his feelings. The Korean promised himself that, the only one who could stick his dick inside him was Minho. It was a old thing but Jisung didn't want to change it. And even after the older left his town, he waited for him. If you think deeper about this fact, it was safe that Jisung would die with his Innocence. Minho isn't gay or at least not for him. 

The boy shouldn't think about having sex with his older friend because the only thing he did with it, was waking up his little champion under his skirt. His member asked for attention. Even the smallest imagination about Minho stiffed the cute part of him and pushed it against the soft material of his underwear. It raised the dark rock up with him. "Should I?" He didn't think to long before pulling his lingerie down his legs and looking at his small body in the big mirror in front of him. Jisungs current outfit was perfect for the moment. He tried to find a method to please himself inside his overfilled head while checking his body for some imperfections. Sometimes the boy hated his body. He had the looks of the porcelain doll and was always prepared to record a video for his fans. Jisung came to summary that most of his toys were hidden in his closet, so he had to use one dorm his old collections. He decided to use his first toy. It was the one he got from his best friend to his birthday. They were fifteen and made jokes about them liking to put things inside their ass because of being gay. One year later, it was found in one of his first videos online. That was the beginning of his career as the known "Daddy's Baby boy". 

Jisung discarded the memories of being a normal guy out of his head before picking up the bottle of his favorite lubricant, peachy passion, from his night table and smiling with anticipation for his next move. Impatience filled up his body. A large load of the lube landed on his left hand, flooded between his fingers and made a big mess on his mattress, but he didn't care. They were more important things to put his attention on. His right one was stroking his sensitive thighs strongly and multiplying his sexual arousal with big steps. His excitement raised with every minute. The dark haired boy knew that the need of stretching his hole was very low, the reason were clearly, but he was afraid of hurting himself. His anxiety came out of his past. The first time of using a toy gave him a small trauma. Even the fingers of Changbin were scaring him to the death. He let the digits touch his sweet rim, pressed them into the tight space and groaned with pleasure. Jisung missed the feeling of being filled up by something. The spreading and stretching was taken as some professional doing, he did every move to make the experience one of the best in his life. It was needed. Three fingers were preparing him for the dildo. After some long minutes, he finished his task with a small smirk and was ready for the next. The digits were pulled out of the hole and leaded to his full lips, so he could clean the mess. His tongue circled them while enjoying the sweet taste with a smile. It was his favorite part.

After cleaning his fingers, he changed the position and let his body fell on the hard ground of his sleeping room. His phone was placed on bed, leaning on a cushion, and was ready for filming him and his play. The camera revealed only his bum, his face hidden behind one of his arms and teased the future viewers madly. He took this opportunity to make his fans happy. Jisung picked up his toy. The blue dildo was heavy in his hand and remembered him on the first tries of pleasing himself. It wasn't a great memory. In those days was his knowledge about doing things like that literally nonexistent, and he regretted it more than everything else. Why couldn't he inform himself more? Gladly he didn't get any scars from this adventure. But now? After 2 years of being a guy who loves to show his self play and his perfect body to every user on twitter, he could destroy his mind without hurting himself. And so, he rammed the blue toy merciless into the stretched hole and moaned full of bliss. A known feeling ran trough his limbs and stunned him with every trust. His hand moved quickly, penetrating his sweet point with force and making him scream for more. The name of his childhood friend escaped his mouth while enjoying his personal doing. With time, the movement would be get faster and making him push his face into the dirty carpet. He would be the perfect slut but unfortunately he was still a virgin and his love wasn't interested to see him in this state. Unbelievably, right? Jisung felt that he could come in every second, so he stopped his hand and looked for something, that could save the material under him from getting dirtier. The edging let him groan, the frustration was intolerable. 

The only thing he could find in such a short time, was a old cocktail class he forgot to bring in the kitchen, and so he picked it up and placed it directly under his throbbing cock. His load would hit the inside for sure. Then he continued his movement and let his body shake like he was a bitch. Some silent gasps left his lips. Some hits against his prostate later, he came with a loud scream. His fluids filled up the lonely glass and make it look fantastic in his eyes. Without any strength in his limbs, he let himself fall on the carpet and smiled full of satisfaction. His energy left his body and, even if it felt like he was helpless, it was his favorite feeling. No matter if he was with Seungmin, Changlix or alone, he loved to be powerless and ready for everything. They liked it too. Maybe would Minho... No, it was a bad idea. The older hated to do things like that. He didn't understand the concept of kinks and funny things in bed. His Hyung was like a church boy even though he didn't believe in god. Jisung laughed peacefully at his thoughts and pulled his underwear back on his butt. Many important tasks were waiting for him. 

By the way, drank up the glass and licked his lips at the lovely taste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I wanted to say that I'm very thankful to everyone who gives this crap a chance and read it!  
> It was hard to write such a long text, but I tried my best!  
> I hope you liked it


	18. ~<Day  3 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has almost forgotten to post the video.

~<×>~

~<×>~

The thoughts of you made me so mad hard! 

_2020/02/15 19:12_

**37,1K** retweet **50,4K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355_

The thoughts of me made you so horny? Let me help you the next time!

> ➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy_
> 
> I will think about it! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Your cock slut** _@cocksucker22_

I hope you have drank the glass up

> ➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy_
> 
> Of Course! I don't want to upset my Daddies!❤

**Angelica** _@kpopfan1997_

Are you Korean? I love u guys!!!

> ➡ **Daddy's Babyboy** @kinkybabyboy
> 
> No comment...

> 


	19. ~<Day 4 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minutes before the meeting, Jisung tweeted about his feelings.

~<×>~

~<×>~

We know us for such a long time but our meeting toady make me nervous as fuck. 

Seungmin, please help me!

_2020/02/16 11:45_

**2** retweet **5** likes

**Minho** _@justleeknow_

Fuck, you're cute. Don't think too much, Baby...❤

> ➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd_
> 
> It's easy to say for you! ノಠ_ಠノ

_**Little Sky** @littleskyforme  
_

You can do it, Sungie!

I believe in you ❤❤

> ➡S **ungie** _@wltjd_
> 
> I hope so...


	20. ~<Day 4 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last photo before the session started.

~<×>~

~<×>~

It's nice to see u after such a long time! 

You look like a little man! ❤

_2020/02/16 12:02_

**567** retweet **3,8K** likes

**Ryujin** _@bedifferent_

Is this your boyfriend? ⊙０⊙

**Cookie** _@taekookisreal_

I always knew that you're straight like a circle! （⌒▽⌒）

**Lalisa** _@blackpinksarea  
_

_Bah! The boy looks like shit!_

_You deserve so much better!_

**Johnny** _@farmingbob01  
_

This is the boy from our high school, right?

The one we used to bully. (*≧艸≦)

He hasn't change at all, still ugly as fuck


	21. ~<Day 4 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the guys were busy with school work, Changbin and Felix took their time to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end! I have a important question to ask you...

~<×>~

~<×>~

I love to tease Changbin!

He looks so cute when he is begging for my cock...

_2020/02/16 12:57_

**61,7K** retweets **171,9K** likes

**Small Pepe** _@letmesee_

Huff, I thought Changbin is the dominant one...

The world is full of surprises!

**Sub Changbin enthusiast** _@enthusiastbaby_

_Oh God, it's so cute. (♥ω♥*)_

_**Markson** @randomuser12  
_

You guys are very hot. May I ask which position you have in bed?

> ➡ **Changbin and Felix** _@Changlix1115_
> 
> Of course! We're both switches and Verses,
> 
> but Felix are mostly the top! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you for reading my FF! It makes me happy to see people actually like it...  
> But coming to the point: I wanted to ask you if you would like to see me doing a book of One-shots, there you guys can give me request too.  
> Is this a good idea?


	22. ~<Day 4 Story 1 >~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting....

~<×>~

~<×>~

By the nervousness plagued, let Jisung his eyes fly constantly to the digital display of the big clock in his living room while his fingers were busy with hitting his leg in the same tempo. Why did this last so long? A pretty bad feeling was building up inside him, and he couldn't decide which reason was to blame. Was it because of visit of his old friend or because of the tight clothes on his small body? Undecided took he both options.

The boy didn't see his hyung for more than two years and even though he missed him like hell, he was afraid of today's meeting. Minho haven't the idea of the changes that Jisung had on his teenage body, nor did he know how the younger was dressed on his daily life. Everything was specially hidden from him. Jisung wasn't the same boy, Minho has met in the past. He didn't try to be a real man anymore. The hair on his legs, that he let sprout while he was 16, was freshly shaved and gave him a innocent look. His skin was smooth and shiny. It literally came out of a Venus ad, he has seen one day in his big TV. Not only one girl from his class have asked him for some tips to let this look so good. Most of them were very jealous, but he didn't care. Moreover, he threw away all of his hiding clothes away. The body he hated once, was his biggest love right now. Much rather was he dressed in some outfits that emphasized his small figure. It wasn't something special to see him in short skirts and dresses, his classmates were used to it. Big Hoodies and shorts were his most worn clothes in school. And, although his country was very conservative, all of this were accepted and respected. His name was on the top. Even in his house he was like that. Jisung always wore something that was light and easy to be taken off. No matter who was here or if he needed this little fact. But now, everything seemed to be different. His favorite collection of high heels and his typical clothes were hidden in his closet, so his later visitor wouldn't see it. He had to be dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and some shirt of a known brand. The boy looked like normal teenager and he hated it.

Jisung shook his head quickly and jumped from that couch to take the way to his kitchen. Because of the small movement, he felt how the black plug in his tight hole pressed against his lovely spot and let him gasp full of excitement. Some of his newest fans challenged him to put his favorite plug inside him for a whole day, and he, someone who was known for being the biggest exhibitionist in South Korea, chose the day he would meet his friend. The most important points were, that he had to show a proof in the evening, and that he couldn't come. That's why he wore a small cage on his soft dick. It would stop him from getting hard and ejaculating while the pain he felt by having this on, pleased him in the right way. In the next room the Korean opened the door to heaven and took a big bottle of self pressed orange juice out, so he can prepare the last things before Minho would visit him. This juice should be their drink for today. Normally, he would let them drink some red wine, but he knew that the older didn't tolerate any alcohol at all, and he really needed the help in math. Back to the topic: While living alone for such a long time, the life taught Jisung many tasks and one of them was this. The juice found the place in two big glasses before he screwed them shut with fitting caps. They were a big help by saving the carpet from small accidents. Jisung hated to have dirty spots on the floor and on his sofa. The bottle landed back in the fridge and the brunette searched for the glassy drinking strews. After that, he opened one of his kitchen cupboards and found his stock of cookies, that he could use to make some snakes for their lesson. Without thinking, he took the American version, ignoring the one shaped in form of male genitalia, and putted them on a big plate. At the moment, the clock told him that his friend could be here any second, and so he placed everything on the small coffee table next to the couch and waited for him. He was done and could enjoy some time with the feeling of being full. The plug inside him was perfectly on his sensitive prostate.

It was exactly 11:47 in the morning, when the gong on his entrance door ringed. Minho was always very punctual. Jisung didn't expect anything else. Without thinking, he stood up, moaning because of the pressure in his gap, so he could go to open the door for his friend. With a fast look trough the peephole, he recognized the trustfully figure of the elder and felt a dragging pain in his stomach. The brunette tried to put the key inside the lock with shaky hands and was glad as the door opened with easiness. The lock was a old habit of him. Safety came first. Full of shyness, he let his eyes going everywhere but to the young man in front of him. Why was Jisung so nervous? The dancer was the first to speak up. "Wow, you look so much different." Yes, his plans failed. His friend noticed the changes in him. It took them some breaths, before they could lock their eyes and at this moment, the younger knew that he still loved him. His heart craved for Minho like it did in the past. He could dream of letting his crush go on.

Minhos hair was dark-blue and his face gained on some new details. His facial features have lost the cute childishness and his baby fat left most of the parts of his body. But his smile was still the same. Wide and shinning, there wasn't a better definition for it. On his lower limbs lingered a pair of old sweatpants while his upper body was covered with a simple black shirt. Jisungs desire was to rip this from him. A not so warm jacket lied calmly on his shoulders and the boy was sure with something. His friend didn't change at all. The younger moved the conversation on. "And you're still the same, hyung!" Their greeting was a big cuddly hug.

"Okay! Tell me what you don't understand in math!"

~<×>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have the feeling, that this is the biggest crap I have ever written, so I'm sorry!😅😅😅  
> Maybe I will change that in the future!


	23. ~<Day 4 Post 4>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Minho went to the toilet, Jisung decided to post a old photo of him and whine a little for his fans.

~<×>~

~<×>~

You went to the toilet and I have the feeling I would explode any second.

Why did I say yes to this whole thing? (*/ω＼)

Here a old video of me while I'm dying because of my horniness:

_2020/02/26 13:43_

**24,6K** retweets **39,1K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355_

Cuz you love us, baby boy!(*￣ii￣)

Just wait a little bit and in the end you will have the best orgasm in the world!

 **Changbin and Felix** _@changlix1115_

We will come later and help u! (/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡

> ➡ **Roxie** _@yaoilover69_
> 
> A photo or it didn't happen!

**Jackson** _@bigcockenergy_

Ah Baby boy, 

If you want, come in your cute panties ❤


	24. ~<Day 4 Story 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was a big mistake?

~<×>~

~<×>~

"Jisung! We're learning this for 2 hours! Base stay base."

The mathematic, which Minho tried to teach Jisung for hours, didn't want to get trough his head and left his mind after every spoken word. Like a small loop they rushed inside his ear just to disappear with the other. The lessons were useless. Even the time he spent at school because of the duty, gave him more information. But the explanation for it was easy. His current "teacher" was more of a distraction than a help. It was hard to concentrate because of him. The numbers were blurred, the signs took the same way and his precious time was gone. The only positive point in this was, that he could be together with his old and very attractive friend. The young man next to him glowed full of tenderness and masculinity. Was this possible? Jisung couldn't believe in his eyes. The sight brought back his unwanted feelings. He stared at his face for minutes and was amazed. This guy wasn't his childhood friend. It was impossible. He looked too good to be real.

His big, oval-shaped eyes, which were blessed with a double-lid, shone like expensive diamonds in warm light of the lamp in the room, while his little, pointed nose, that was decorated with a brown spot, could make everyone jealous. His soft, little but sweet lips, which had to carry the strong philtrum over them, were Jisungs biggest sin. He couldn't take his look from them. A tender chin and neck, that get smaller near his body, finished this unique perfection. The smaller one of them was so much distracted by the person, that he didn't notice how Minho was complaining about his behavior. A light hit on his shoulder scared him. "Why are you so distracted?" Minho asked. 

The younger lost himself in panic. His eyes took on size and his hands were shaking like crazy while his soul was looking for a simple lie. What should he say? The truth was excluded. He didn't think too much and has said the first thing that have come in his mind. The elder froze. Was the question too private? "Why are you always fighting with Changbin and Felix?" Minho let his body go and sit himself in a normal position. His eyes wandered slowly and mostly not visible between the papers on the table and the dark pen in his hand. It was not hard to see, that he didn't expect the question to come up today. A unpleasant nervousness was collected in his inside. Why was this so hard to explain? The conversation stole all of his energy. But he tried to let something out of his mouth. The younger had the right to know what was going on between his friends. Minho had to say the whole truth. Quickly searched he for proper words before he could speak up.

"As you maybe know, Changbin and Felix are involved in a filthy business, and they don't want to leave it, although I was begging them and even tried to explain the results of their doing. This is why we're always fighting." Jisung knew right away which "business" Minho has meant. He was a big part of this too, and he knew how the whole thing was working. It was nothing new to hear something like that. The opinion of the generality were always very harsh. "You mean the Twitter Account?" The elder nodded. "You didn't see it, right?" The younger wanted to laugh. Of course, he has seen it. It was one of his most important sources of his knowledge in the past and incidentally, they were best friends too. The question was stupid for him, but he tried to play his game and shook his head. "Good, there are only terrible things to see." The dark haired boy had a stupid idea. What if he annoys his friend by asking him more about the thing he has said. "Oh, and how do you know about it?" A exposed glimmer of red color was focused on his defined cheeks and brought him to sweat. "Long Story, Little. Let us change the topic"

The elder started to collect the important sheets on the table, so he could explain them later. His friend should take something useful from these lessons and a conversation about the sex life of a gay couple wasn't on the list. Strange thoughts could come up inside the head of the younger. "Hyung!" whined Jisung. He threw his legs over the lap of the boy and begged for some attention. Minho shouldn't ignore him. His plug pressed on his sensitive prostate in the process and brought him to a soft gasp. It was completely forgotten by him and so, he hoped for Minho not noticing his reaction. After all, it was still deep inside his tight hole. "I found it while searching for their private accounts, understood?" The short explanation should be enough for him, thought the dancer and began to push away the younger with his thigh. This body part was lifted, met the not so little toy between his cheeks and let the boy moan with pleasure. They stared at each other shocked. It was unexpected for everyone. "Jisung?"

"I think it's better if you go."

~<×>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> First: Do you have some kinks/position/anything that Jisung should try in this FF?  
> About the thing with one-shots and requests: After ending this story, I will do it. Is this ok?


	25. ~<Day 4 Post 5>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the evening Jisung asked for a permission.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Here is the proof for my daddies! It was inside me the whole day.  
Can I come now?

_2020/02/16 20:12_

**25,4K** retweet **48,5K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355  
_ Of course, you can! I'm so proud of you, baby boy.❤

 **Jackson** _@bigdickenergy  
_ Do you deserve it?

 **Roxie** _@yaoilover69  
_ Yes! Everyone allows you to come!

> ➡ **Jackson** _@bigdickenergy  
> _ Speak for yourself, slut.

~<×>~

With some fast clicks, the user was blocked.

~<×>~


	26. ~<Day 5 Chat>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Jisung was busy yesterday, he texted Seungmin about the embarrassing situation with Minho on the next morning.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Seungmin!  
I think, I screwed up with Minho. (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞  
Why am I so dumb?

First: I hope you had a beautiful morning, Sungie. ❤   
If I see it right, you had a bad evening yesterday too.   
What did happen?

He felt my plug trough my pants.  
And after that, I kicked them out.  
What should I do?  
And what do you mean with "too"? (•ิ_•ิ)?

Try to speak with him.   
Maybe he didn't feel it and you were just overacting  
I had to spend my whole evening with a crying Hyunjin. (⌣_⌣")

What? Why? Did something happen?  
No, I'm sure he felt it.

His girlfriend broke up with him.  
She said, she used him the whole time.   
How do you know he felt it?  
Has he said something?

Bitch! How can someone use a human for fun?  
She really lost her brain.  
Minho had hit it with his knee and I moaned because of the feeling.  
After that, we were both in shook  
And I throw him out of my house. 

I don't know.  
Hyunjin didn't deserve shit like that.  
Are you sure?  
Maybe he thought he had hurt you?

Nobody deserves it.  
Yes, I'm sure.  
He didn't even ask me about it.  
Minho left after I was ready with speaking.

You're right. Maybe she deserves it  
Off, this is really shitty. (◍•﹏•)  
Why don't you write him and clear up the situation?

Maybe...  
Should I do it? Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)  
Good, I will do it tomorrow when he doesn't write my today first.  
Is this ok?

Yes, do it.  
And what are your plans for today?  
Unfortunately, we have to postpone our appointment to another day.  
  


Don't worry. I'm not a pussy.  
I will look for some distraction.  
But you can just postpone our meeting,  
then the reason begins with a H and ends with a N.

Maybe text Changlix?  
You wanted to do something as friends, right?  
And yes, the reason is Hyunjin.  
He needs my support today.

Good idea.  
I understand, but please don't overwhelm him with you shit.  
He has a hard time, right now. (￣□￣)  
  


Good, I will go prepare me for him.  
Have fun with the boys, if they say yes

I wish you luck with Hyunjin. o(^▽^)o  
I will write you later.

Thank you.  
Bye ❤❤❤

Ciao ❤❤

~<×>~


	27. ~<Day 5 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jisung didn't want to hassle the boy, he tried to get their attention by a tweet.

~<×>~

~<×>~

I'm bored.  
Does someone have any idea what I can do?

_2020/02/17_

**7** retweet **10** likes

**Little Sky** _@littleskywithme  
_ Huff, I already told you what you can try.

> ➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd  
> _ I'm scared, ok?

**Binnie❤️** _@changlixbinnie  
_ I have an idea!  
Wait, we will text you. _  
_

➡ **Sungie** _@wltjd  
_ Write me, if we have the same thoughts

 **** **Nachtmädchen** _@yunaandlove_  
Damn, why are you using twitter?  
No one is interested in your shit

~<×>~

It was the second time someone has insulted him trough the internet-

~<×>~


	28. ~<Day 5 Chat>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Changbin and Jisung

~<×>~

~<×>~

Jisung?

Yes, I'm here!  
What's going on?

Well, Felix and me had a stupid idea,  
and we wanted to ask you something.

So ask!  
You know that I'm open for everything  
(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Good. ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
It's about us...  
How can I say it?

If you mean something about romantic feelings for me,  
I'm not interested.  
I'm already in love and you guys know about it.  
And Poly isn't something for me

Oh my god, no. (/ヘ￣､)  
I didn't mean that.  
Felix is only mine...  
It's about simple sex.

Sex? What do you want to know? (・_・ヾ  
I think, you're more experienced than me.  
By the way, since when are you a sub?  
You're looking like a total dom.

In this case, none of us is experienced.  
And I'm both but Felix love to take care of me.  
I speak about sex between us three.

Honestly? The idea of you as cute sub,  
makes me wet. ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)  
You want to have a threesome?

The idea of me being a dom is much better.  
Believe me ٩(｡•ω•｡)و  
We want to have some fun with you.  
And please never use this emoji again it's creepy

I believe you. ( *∵*)  
But I never had sex, so it's a bad idea.

Huff, I'm sorry for bother you.  
It was a bad idea, how I have said.

No, no and no.  
Sex would be a bad idea,  
but we can still have fun.  
You know what I mean?  
I have many toys...

Don't you want to wait for someone special with it?  
It wouldn't be good,  
if we give you the first experiences. 

You aren't the first.  
Seungmin exist too and  
We did so much shit together.  
It's only the cherry that waits for Minho.

You and Minnie? Hot...  
But aren't you both subs?  
And are you sure with everything?  
I don't want to force you to do something,  
that you could regret in the future.

Seungmin is similar with you, guys.  
Yes, I'm 100% sure.  
How can someone regret having sex with you?

A foursome in the future could be good.  
Do you think Seungmin would be interested?  
Good, so today?

Nah, you can cancel it.  
Currently, he is busy with fighting for Hyunjins heart.  
After winning it, he would only touch him.  
Should I prepare myself?  
Or do you want to take over the task?

Hyunjin has a girlfriend, right?  
I wish him luck!   
No, just go under the shower.  
I want to prepare you... (๑ ￫‿￩ ๑)

No, thy broke up.  
Good, so I will take a shower now.  
By the way, I knew about.  
You're bad at hiding things.

Have fun.  
By the way, I love to make innocent boys scream with just my fingers.  
Ask Felix…

Thank you.  
I hope you will make me scream. (*^▽^*)

Well, we see you later. (。^_・)ノ

Can you wait for a second?

Why?

Here:  
A Video about how much wet you made me.

You're a bad boy. I will punish you later. (;｀O')o

I hope so, Daddy...❤

❤

~<×>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next smut scene would be between Changbin, Felix and Jisung.  
> Do you want to see some Seungsung and Changbin x Felix x Jisung x Seungmin action in the future?


	29. ~<Day 5 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing taking shower, Jisung asked his friends something.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Do you like Changlix? _@changlix1115_

__

_2020/02/17 11:05_

**35K** retweet **41K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355  
_If you plan, what I think about, I will die.  
This would be hot as fuck!

 **Roxie** _@yaoilover69  
_Oh. Please tell me, it's not about something sexy...

 **Changbin and Felix** _@changlix1115  
_Of course, they love us.  
Everyone does!

 **Horny Baby** @fuckmedaddy  
Since when do you had contact with them?

~<×>~


	30. Day 5 Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their fun. (1/3)  
> (Felix x Changbin x Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had found some time to update this story.  
> I hope you like it ❤❤

~<×>~

~<×>~

"Let's start!"

The unprompted shyness took over Jisung body, so he glanced at the ground of his room and waited for his friends, that were busy with undressing themselves. He himself was wearing a cozy athletic bra, cute black panties and thighs, which were made of roughs net. This outfit was chosen by him after taking the shower and it was perfect for the upcoming action, at least in his opinion. His eyes were watching how the carpet, which was lying under them, was filled with the clothes of the other boys. The whole situation felt unreal for him. How did all of this happen? He was shortly before having a sexual act with his best friends and the thought was unbelievable. Something like that don't happen every day. "We can stop if you want." worried, since the younger seemed to be very nervous, came the suggestion of blowing the whole thing off, out of Changbins mouth. You could see in elder that he didn't want to force Jisung to do it neither he wanted to hurt him. It was important that he felt well. Only a little sign, and they would let him go and waited for him to find his safety. But Jisung didn't thoughts about stopping it. The boy wanted to have fun with his friends, so he asked them about their plans without deeper thinking and hoped for list full of interesting events. "Do you want to do something special or are we freestyling?" At this moment, they knew that this thing would be unforgettable. 

"Changbin had plan something" said Felix while taking off his jeans, so he could throw them on the chair full of other materials next to him. A unforeseen Beauty, that was found in the tight red boxer short, which accented his incredible body, lay underneath and took his breath away. Jisung felt how his spit was getting together in the room between his teeth and had to swallow it. The named boy appeared to be surprised by the words, which let Jisung into a big confusion. He asked himself a question right away: What was going on between them? "Ah Baby, don't act innocent. Everyone knows how obsessed you're with his little ass." The red shade of embarrassment came across face of the brunette and the blonde and revealed the red haired boy that this was a good beginning. The rising mood and associated aura explained how the day will look like. He knew, that he would be the leading part in bed like always. Both boys loved to be humiliated by someone and this someone was Felix today. The game stared hesitantly. With slow but stem pace he stepped closer to his beloved and put his hand on the broad shoulder. A funny fact between them was seen. Even though the elder was smaller, his body seemed to be bigger because of his muscles. He was a real giant next to them and this evolved a strange respect in Jisung, which left him right away. His looks put everyone in the illusion of him coming out of a adult video to be responsible to the sexual happiness of the buyer. Seeing Changbin without any cover, explained him finally what his boyfriend have seen in him. Not that this was a question before, this look just confirmed his theory about him being very attractive. The body of him was the dream of every, who loved to be used like a toy in bed. With other words: He was the biggest dream of Jisung. It was a big surprise to know, that the weaker one, was the one who took the role of being the player. In the most stereotypes it was the other way around. But just one tone of Felix' deep voice was enough for him, to forget this bullshit. How comes he never thought about this little fact?

"You know Sungie, my little Binnie here always wanted to try to make someone screams by using just his fingers. Can you help him by fulfilling his dreams?" Jisung swallowed loudly. The way Felix has spoken to him, drifted him to a unknown side of his head, he wasn't aware of but loved it with his whole heart. He couldn't help himself and had to go on his knees to beg to bring him to his craziness. "I-Ehm" ´His tongue was like swallowed. No tone would come out of his mouth without stuttering, what scared him madly. The dark haired boy didn't know how to answer his question. The respect he felt to them, but mostly to the dancer, was huge. It made him unable to use words, so he could use only one thing to answer. Jisung just nodded with his head shyly. "You know that I hate when someone is not using words while answering me, right? Should Binnie punish you for me?" The imagination of a punishment let his heart miss a beat. A enjoyable warmth flowed trough his limbs and woke up his forbidden fantasy. His head was filled with photos how he gave himself to them and their plans. Such thoughts were too good for his youthful thinking, wherefore he couldn't say anything again and this invoked a strong worry inside heads of the couple. 

Was the untouched one scared? In this case, they had to stop the whole action, so they started by asking about his mental status. His answer would be the compass for the next. And so, Changbin asked him about his color quickly and hoped, despite his current condition, for a positive reply. Before coming here, they tried to find out more about how much knowledge of bed activities Jisung owned. One of the things they learned about was the color system, that the younger one have used in plays with his best friend. Seungmin gave them this information after them doing a long, unnecessary research on his profile. Their thankfulness was enormous. It was a big help for their plans. A fragile tone sounded and revealed them about his feelings. "Green" said the brunette softly and showed them the thing he saw one on the internet one day. His hands were connected behind his back, which is why his body seemed to be presented to the two like a delicious meal. His back was holed by him steadfast and so, he allowed them, to enjoy the most beautiful view. He shined his female side proudly. The feminine looks of the boy were very appealing to the couple. They loved it and wanted to steal his cute Aura. His innocence wouldn't be existent after their actions. "So, listen to me Sungie. When I say, you have to answer in words, you're doing it or you'll get a punishment later, understood?" Jisung wanted to answer with a nod again but decided against it and confirmed his understanding with a short sentence. "I understand it, Daddy." The lips of Felix were formed into a satisfied smile. He seemed to like the answer and stroked the back of his boyfriend while thinking about more powerful words. Changbin purred like a cat under his gentle touch and turned his muscular stature to him. The red haired boy loved him deeply. 

"I want you to get on your knees and arms, can you do it for me?" The sub followed his words fast and put his body in the described position. Of course, on his bed. He didn't want to let the dominant one wait, so he tried his best. Something like that wasn't even in the question. "Done, Daddy!" The big anticipation was heard in his delicate voice. But instead of torturing the brunette further, Felix decided to place the needed camera in the right spot, so he could film a new video. Their fans seemed to like the idea of them as a trio, and he wanted them to have some fun too. His boyfriend on other hand was busy with looking for the most important details of today's afternoon. In other words: He searched for three little toys, which they never used and were thrown in the big bag pack a second before leaving their apartment. It should be a present for Jisung. "Daddy?" While being in middle of the work of putting the tools in the correct order, the red haired boy heard the voice of his new sub calling for him. He acted immediately and asked him about his condition. "Is everything ok, Sungie?" "Yes, It's only... I don't want to show my face into the camera." The boy bit his hand strongly to make himself silent. He was afraid of destroying the mood with his stupid wishes. But his thoughts were more than false. Because the boys were perfectly prepared for his words. They informed him about it quickly. "Don't worry, little one. Binnie will find you something beautiful to cover your cute face." At the same second he noticed how the named boy was searching for something inside his big, black bag. In his face you could see the concentration on his task. He found it speedily and showed them a dark carnival mask, which were decorated with fake gold. At first, it seemed to be expensive, that's why Jisung felt a little queasy. What if he would destroy it? He didn't want to disappoint the couple with his rude behavior. But he couldn't disagree, before the boy tied the ribbons around his head. While completing his task, he looked at him like he was the best thing he ever saw on this world. The mask fitted perfectly to his weak existence. "Do you want to see him, sir?"

"It fit his face so beautiful. Your choice was good, Binnie." Lucky about the compliments, the subs shined with the sun like never and waited for their dom to fulfill his doing. The last camera was placed and looked forward to start to take a video of the show. More seconds were gone and Felix began to speak with the deepness of an ocean. Now attention was declared. He had to look at his words, so he wouldn't call the new one by his name. They wanted to hide his true identity, so he tried to think about every cute and lovely pet name he knew. It was a funny play. The best one didn't exist. With nimble steps came close to the bed, pulled the dark haired boy on his soft hair to the side and connected their lips to a greedy kiss. A firework broke out inside his belly and opened the fire of passion. It was wet, hot and for the most probably horrible, but they found it very pleasant. Like wild animals they played with each other and generated an overwhelming excitement inside their bodies. Their tongues fought, danced and shared their saliva, like the morning wouldn't exist. With it, they made the oldest to a jealous baby. They didn't have to wait long to hear the blonde whimper. He wanted to kiss Jisung too and everyone understood his neediness. After all the boy was extremely charming and woke up a instinctual mind in nearly everybody. "Can I too, sir?" Changbin asked, shaking softly in jealousy. His words were ignored for the moment, as the youngest was busy with letting his hand slide on the delicate body. He followed it with his eyes. The limb explored every centimeter of the lovely skin with a gentle touch and looked for sensible points, so he could concentrate himself on them later. Jisung gasped in the kiss and rubbed his thighs jointly. His tight underwear bothered him during this whole action and hurt his member extremely. Without having any other concerns, the model stroke over his soft stomach and pressed his fingers against the child looking bottom belly, to trigger a unique but good feeling inside the dark haired one. The pressure pulled his body together, and he pleaded for more. It was a long tome, were Felix couldn't touch such a soft abdomen. His boyfriend, and he were always shining with built muscles on every part of their body, so it was hard to find something soft on them. This wasn't a big problem, they loved each other more than anything, but having something new was always nice. His tongue licked smoothly over his white teeth as his fingers finally found the red buds on his cute chest and played around them lovely. Unexpectedly he pinched his nipples and brought his tensed limbs to shiver. A quiet moan left Jisungs mouth and broke their intense kiss up. God, why did he look so hot by doing it? He lay there, his head pressed against the bright pillow and his breathing uncontrolled, but still looking like he wants more. Changbin couldn't hold out his thoughts anymore and begged again. His master should give him the permission to kiss the boy under them. "Please, sir!" Felix smirked only against the lips of the dark haired boy and teased the older with his words. It wouldn't be that easy for the older today and this was Felix' plan since the beginning.

"Oh, are you so needy, Binnie?"


	31. ~<Day 5 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the three boys were having fun, Seungmin spent some time with his long-term crush.

~<×>~

~<×>~

If you spend today in vain, it's the day someone who passed away really wants to live through...

_2020/02/17 13:20_

**451** retweet **2,2K** likes

**Hyunjin** _@theprincejinnie  
_ Still, too deep. No one understand it.

> ➡ **Little Sky** _@littleskywithme  
> _ No, you're just stupid.

**Minho** _@justleeknow  
_ Looks really delicious. Do you know where I can find Jisung?  
I need to talk to him...

 **Mina** _@_happiness_o_  
Seungmin? Is Hyunjin with you?  
Could you tell him, that we need to talk?

~<×>~

Seungmin sighed. Was he a post man?

~<×>~


	32. ~<Day 5 Story 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the time, the whole thing gets hotter. (2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it without double checking, so if you find some mistakes please leave me a comment or ignore it.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

~<×>~

~<×>~

The named boy nodded, the need for more shined in his eyes. He wanted to touch the boy too, to make him happy, and he wanted to show him how good he could be. A simple permission from his master and Changbin would do everything to let them all feel like heaven. No exceptions were settled down inside his head. "Good, Binnie. You have my yes, but be careful. He is very fragile." He stroked the hair of the older. "I will go get our toys ready. Have fun!" Felix climbed down of the soft bed and took the way to the big commode to choose the best of the best. The waiting wasn't long and the smaller guy sat himself on his place, pulling his best friend with hands on his cheeks up before looking in his lights to find some signs of a silent complaint. Expect the strong desire and extreme attraction, the boy seemed to be alright and so the elder didn't wait anymore and started the next step. Without more thinking, he merged their lips together and sighed with good feelings. The kiss didn't have any similarities with the other one. It was full of sinful pleasure, passion and impatience to find more about these actions. Their mouths rubbed each other, their tongues carried a dance of lust and their teeth irritated the red skin. You could see how one of the seven deadly sins entered the room and how the devil laughed. Nothing good had the wish to be between the four walls and everyone understood it. It was literally an image of an escape from the deepest holes of a burning hell. The god looked away and let them play their offensive game. They seemed to be illegal and, even though Felix was busy with putting a dark ring on the erected member of the older, who was naked for a short period time right now, he couldn't stop himself from watching the boys playing. The beautiful panties and the annoying thighs, that the youngest removed from the body of the dark haired boy some seconds ago, were laying on the ground next to the bed and felt abandoned. Never have he been allowed to see such an erotic, and he would never forget this picture. He had to praise them for their goodness. "You look so fucking good. I wish I could break the mind you both." he said and completed his task with some smooth movements. The tight, black plastic hugged admirably the little, cute cock of the boy and prevented him from coming early. Out of his knowledge, Felix knew how painful but sensual the uncomfortable agony was, and he wanted to share it with his best friend. An orgasm after a demand was something unforgettable. The imagination of a begging Jisung, seemed to take all of his logic thoughts. He licked his lips and stared at the visibly twitching penis, to enjoy every moment. In the corner of his eye he could see how the spit of the kissing boy were mixed and found their way to the white mattress. It was too hard to handle, so he chose to give them the next tasks. They were too dirty for this world, and he loved it. 

"Even though you're extremely hot right now, let us move on, babies." The kiss was broken up reluctantly. Changbin and Jisung found a too big pleasure in the short situation and didn't want to stop, but making their master upset wasn't in the question too. His words were followed with the highest expectation. Their eyes went to the owner of deep voice, which they respected only on those afternoon. In this position it was easy to see how big their Neediness was. Fast, so his subs wouldn't get deeper in their impatience, spoke the dominant one again. "Come to me, Binnie. You can play with his sweet butt." Changbin liked his words and changed his place immediately by going behind the attractive boy and touching his cute, round body part with the hand. His eyes belonged to Jisung without exceptions. It was one of the best things he has ever seen. You didn't dare to have barely contact with his bum, because of being afraid of hurting it in any way. The scene made him easily soft. He was so deep in the part, he didn't notice how Felix went behind the camera to give him the chance of having some fun alone. The show belonged to them at the moment and the youngest wanted to enjoy it from far, like their viewer usually do. He let himself fall on of the chair, he has seen in one of Jisungs videos and watched his boyfriend by practicing his intentions step by step. The talent of his love was indescribable. Like Felix expected, lifted the eldest the little package of lube, which was specially made for anal penetration, and was placed by himself on the bed, and spread a big portion of it on his provided hand. Some sweet kisses landed softly on the well shaped cheeks of the body before he passed over to his next plan. Jisung sighed by every tender touch. A heaven of the most powerful emotions of the world should follow it soon, but firstly Changbin had to warm the sticky liquid on his fingers. The cool could destroy the situation. Then he stroked the delicate ring of tense muscles and circled it like a cave of an old treasure to tease Jisung with a smile. "Come on, Binnie. Show him how good you're with your fingers." A hard way inside was found after some seconds. Thoughtfully, Changbin pressed his index finger in the wet warmth of the younger and paid attention to every reaction he got. Only one little sign of discomfort, and he would let the situation go. He promised it. But Jisung seemed to like it. He pushed himself to the penetrated hardness and gasped like a weak-willed animal. With a soft but stem move of his hand, the elder brought his butt to stop and let his middle finger join the party. The fun started here. 

"You're doing it good, Binnie." Felix has praised his boyfriend once his fingers were deep inside Jisung. His slight gasps of pleasure flooded the room completely. Lust was heard in his quiet noises and his little twitches brought the other men to smile. Changbin loved the responses of the boy and wanted more. He pressed him tenderly down, looked properly for his pulsing prostate to stimulate it with strong movements. In the same moment, when he has found it, Jisung stretched his back and moaned full of uncontrollable feelings. The magic point longed for more and the reaction of the lying boy showed it perfectly. Like taken by demons, his body followed every little move of Changbin and searched for every possible touch. He seemed to not be himself and this was used by the others quickly. The day took his race slowly. The blonde pulled both digits out of the small hole gently, just to push them in again with more force. "Changbin!" Jisung screamed loudly. His hands clawed into the white blanket under him. The craziness, he was forced to feel at the moment, wasn't easily to handle. With every audible sound of the younger, Changbin sped up his doing even though he tried to hold the same speed. It was a mostly impossible task, but it was important for the next actions. Bringing him to overstimulation right now wasn't the best idea if they want to have more fun later. He had to prepare the boy for the plans of his boyfriends. Jisung's loud scream scared the couple suddenly. Surprised by it, Changbin wanted to take his fingers away, as the hand of the brunette stopped him. The older should give him more, it was easily to read in his big eyes. "Changbin! Please! Do it faster!" The named boy has listened to his words and accelerated his pace immediately. He shoved his limbs mercilessly in the tight hole of the younger and watched how loosely it became. How can someone have such a nice body? Everything he had, attracted every human and the gender wasn't relevant here. Everyone wanted a piece of him. They loved the rarity. "How do you feel, baby boy?" Felix asked Jisung with a big smile as his face showed him his enjoyment. He felt good. No, he felt more than good, but to find the right words for it was difficult in his state. His mind didn't work as fine as it has worked before. Changbin has destroyed his thoughts completely. But the red haired boy didn't need an answer. A quick look at this red dick, which lay decorated in pre-cum on his stomach, was enough to know, how Jisung felt. Despite the ring around his member, his classmate was near on his orgasm. Felix asked his boyfriend to stop his task. The Afternoon shouldn't end too early. 

"Baby, can you please lie down on your back, so Binnie can play with your little, cute cock?" With a simple nod, Jisung turned himself over and waited for the other to take their places. The lover of the instructor followed quickly the request and placed his big body between the legs of the lying boy, so he could hold this head near to the manhood of him. His hands have found their room on the knees of the younger while his legs had a solid position on the bed. Gentle kisses were shared on his sensitive thighs while the subs waited for the next words, so they could please their master. Felix planned more and Changbin knew it. The blonde let his face wander from the knee to the middle of Jisungs body and fondled the reddish skin softly. Some quiet gasps escaped the lips of the younger. The slight teasing made him hornier. It didn't take that long for Felix to come to the bed and give his boyfriend a blue toy as well as a package of condoms. The elder looked at him confused. "Our little virgin get this shoved in his cute ass, Binnie." Understanding his words, the boy lifted his body of a white mattress and acted in accordance with the plans of his love. As the situation could get very messy, the gadget had to be prepared first. Changbin followed the usual routine and did everything that was done by his lover normally. It wasn't that hard, as he always thought. The toy was overdrawn with a condom and covered by a layer of a gel fast, before the actions could go further. Then everything lost their speed and every movement was made carefully. Changbins didn't want to hurt the boy, which is why he used only expected and slow moves. With a strong eye contact to the boy under him, the toy was placed on his reddish and probably irritated hole and pushed in with low pressure. The boy gasped. The cold feeling of the gel surprised his skin lightly, but it wasn't a bad feeling, so he didn't mention this fact. At the beginning slowly and with the time faster, was the vibrator shoved into Jisung, just to enjoy his short reaction in the form of moans. He seemed to be caught by his emotions.   
While being concentrated on his activity, Changbin didn't notice how his lover took a place behind him silently and missed the moment of him undressing himself. Felix aimed to do something evil, it was easily to read in his face. His boyfriend was busy with trying to turn the toy on, as someone pulled his underwear down and gave him a half heart attack. Everything took an interesting twist and made the situation more alive. Scared by the sudden action, he fell forward and changed the level of the vibration. The boy in front of him screamed silently and clawed the white sheets under them with the intention to hold himself in the reality. It was so unexpected, but so wonderful in the same time. He loved to feel the unprompted vibration in his inside. "Oh, my little clumsy Binnie! Look what you have done!" Changbin raised his head and gave the moaning boy a look. Never has he seen someone being so lost in emotions. Was this feeling really that good? He couldn't think about it longer, since his boyfriend take the decision to play with the small plug, which was put inside him as a replacement of the dick of Felix this morning. The boy pressed it softly deeper, let it circle around his muscles before taking it out completely and watching his gaping hole twitching in desperation. Changbin gaped but tried to ignore his deeds. His concentration should belong only to his dark haired schoolmate, this was his command. Nothing could change it. Felix loved to see how perfect and ready Changbin always was for him to use. It was incredible. "Daddy... Please..." Out of the pure desperation Jisung called his master while rubbing his body on the soft mattress of his bed. He didn't hide his needs since they started. They should know, how much he wanted them. Felix laughed at him shortly and kept playing with the ass of the oldest. Without much thinking he pounded three of his fingers in the inside of his boyfriends, let him moan like a whore and asked the other boy about his request. It was hard to ignore the reaction of his lover. No matter of it was his finger, dick or a fucking toy, Changbin was always loud and screamed full of feelings. He loved to show Felix what his touch made him feel. "I want to come, Daddy!"

"Good, Baby. Binnie can you take him the ring off? I want you to suck his little cock with your cute mouth pussy. It would make your master so happy." Overwhelmed by the passion the older nodded and started to remove the dark piece of plastic from his best friend's hard member. He tried to concentrate himself on this task, but every aspect from outside destroyed it easily. One of it was his lovely boyfriend. Because of his teasing nature, it was hard for Changbin to focus on his act. Felix didn't think about stopping his previous actions. The idea of penetrating him with three or even more fingers and taking his dignity with it, sounded so much better for him than waiting for the situation to stop. And Changbin, like the stupid bitch he was, let his ass wander with his movements. He forgot Jisung for a second and let himself go. The boy noticed it immediately and looked down, while begging for release, just to be amazed by the grimace of the elder. Changbin was completely lost in his lovers game and enjoyed every second of it. Jisung gave him a sweet compliment and smiled weakly. "Fuck Binnie, you look so cute for someone who is filled by three fingers. I love to see you." Then a feeling of satisfaction rose inside his body unexpectedly. The reason for the sudden emotion was the blonde boy who felt ashamed by his words, and hid it by taking the few centimeters, that Jisung had, between his lips. His body felt hot as he threw his head backwards and asked for more. He wanted the moment never to end. Felix didn't wait longer and pulled his short fingers out of the producers entrance to switch it with his hard dick. No condom hugged his member, because of their regular testing and the fact, that they never had a partner before and between their days together. A light force was built up on his petite hole. It was so much littler and cuter than the one of Jisung, which was why Felix thought, that his boyfriend was made for this position. Changbin couldn't stop himself. He let the dark haired boy go and started to beg for the cock of his lover. "Please! I want to get fucked, sir!"  
His voice sounded too pathetic to get ignored, Felix couldn't help it and sank his penis in the warm inside with one strong hit. Changbin screamed. It was painful but good, he enjoyed the brief widening with a big grin. Even though it seemed to be weird, the boy loved the feeling of having something this size in him. The Pain hurt perfectly and touched the right points of his ongoing arousal. "Binnie, don't forget me!" Jisung whined after losing the touch of the elders lips on his hard member. He lay like a idiot, waiting to feel more. Changbin gathered himself rapidly and continued his previous task. His boyfriend made him lost his soul and thoughts in the pure lust. The boy's skilled tongue circled Jisungs tip, followed the little veins on his skin and swallowed him fully at the end. It was too cute to see his schoolmate in such a destroyed condition. The hand of Jisung found their way to the blonde hair and dragged himself deeper by pressing his head down. A moan filled by a mix of the sin of lecherousness and love to the incredible act, left his mouth outrageously. "I think, Binnie loves your petty cock." Felix said while waiting for his love to give him a signal to start. The time went by quickly, because of Changbin's addiction for being filled by dick. He pressed himself against the hardness of the youngest. His action was telling a whole story of emotions. Felix should hurry up and fuck him into the heaven. And so, he pulled himself out and obeyed the order of his desperate and cute boyfriend. Changbin fell forward after getting pounded harshly and let the member of Jisung hit his throat with full power, while holding himself on his thighs. He was sure, he has found his personal hell.

In meantime Jisung lived in the heaven of the double stimulation. He moaned, screamed after Felix and liked how the younger played with the levels of the vibrations just to make him crazy. This little thief stole the controller, while no one was watching or giving him attention. The feeling of Changbins lips around his almost 6 centimeters, wasn't a big help for keeping his mind in the reality either. He felt, how the older was fucked by his lover from behind and gripped his hair to hold him still. The blonde boy should suck him harder, not being lost in Felix' moves. They weren't alone as always, a third person was here to be pleased too. Changbin obeyed his unspoken request and stroke the irritated skin with his white teeth to make the boy feel worse. Why was he teased in such a mind-stealing moment? He moaned and pulled the bright hair again. Like being noted before, Changbin loved the pain and get more submissive by sensing it. With all of his strength he tried to stay still to give them the best experience. The feeling of two penises deep inside him, let him throw away his control. Now, his body belonged to them. 

Like a good slut, which he was, took Changbin the members from both sides and waited to be filled by their white liquid. His ass wandered with Felix'movements while his mouth swallowed the full length of Jisung, before getting punished by a strong slap with the flat hand against his butt and praised by a sinful drag of his hair. The love for this position was too good for his health. He liked to be used these ways and would do everything to repeat the act on day. The feeling to be treated like a useful toy in moments like that, turned him on and brought him emotion, he could only love. Losing the control and the responsibility for once, what do you want more? He felt how the trusts of his boyfriend get irregular with the time and pushed his legs apart to give him more space for his doing. His hands let off Jisungs body and slid behind to split his checks. Felix got the best view of the gaping hole of his love and lose his connection to the reality completely. Like a wild animal he pushed his dick into him and took so his last strength. Changbins for hours untouched penis twitched slightly but it didn't look like he would come in the near future. A second round had to follow.

If we speak about twitching cock, then you have to look at Jisung. It moved insanely and gave the appearance of exploding any time. He pushed his hips repeatedly forward and wanted to feel more of Changbins mouth, but it was more than impossible. Although it sounded unreal, the boy couldn't stand the stimulation slowly and started to beg to his master. "Daddy! I'm coming... Please!" He was almost screaming, waiting for the permission to come. Felix laughed and asked his busy boyfriend about it. "Do you want to taste his semen, Binnie? Should the little one came inside your cute mouth?" Changbin nodded full of anticipation and didn't want to let go of the dark haired boy's member. He was too desperate for it. Jisung screamed for the last time, tensed his whole body up and came, while crushing the head of the older with his thighs. The soft, warm gold of satisfaction was poured over his eyes and took so his whole function of feeling. After having his mouth filled with his come, Changbin swallowed it and grinned as if it were the most delicious thing he ever has drunk. At the end he destroyed the mind of the boy completely with sucking his sensitive tip and licking the rests from his shaft. Then he let the boy go and thanked him for the meal with a warm smile. But it didn't hold long because of his boyfriend, who didn't think about stopping and started to get really wild with his body. 

It didn't take long for Felix to reach his climax, filling the kneeing boy's inside with his semen wonderfully. His white liquid leaked out of the twitching entrance of Changbin, which made him collect it with his fingers and give his boyfriend to enjoy. He was the biggest dream of every dominate person on this world and nobody needed a explanation for it. The boys fell down on the big, now absolutely messed up, bed of Jisung and tried to catch so breath, the act took all of their strength. The best thing was, that this wasn't the end. Changbin didn't reach his satisfied point yet even though it was more than just deserved. They will make him feel better after getting some of their lost power. Silence danced quietly in the room, only the loud breathing and the cute whines of the oldest damaged the perfection. Felix looked up, and saw his baby being busy with rubbing his big cock against the soft mattress. You could see how desperate and full of lust the boy, what made his love feel a little sorry for him. Changbin needed to be saved out of this situation and so, the next part of their plan started. No one will leave this room without reaching his orgasm, especially if the person deserved it. "Wait a bit, Binnie!" The blonde boy stopped his doing for a moment and glanced at the dancer. Has he done something wrong? "We'll take care of you. Just let us catch our breaths, ok?" Changbin nodded and sat up, waiting patiently for his partners. His dick hurt slowly and screamed for a release.   
"What should I do, daddy?" 


	33. ~<Day 5 Story 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff, I have the feeling my English sound like the biggest shit here, so I'm sorry for that.  
> I hope you still can enjoy the chapter!

~<×>~

~<×>~

"What should I do, daddy?"

Jisung asked for the next task happily, the need for pleasing Changbin shined in his eyes. The boy wanted to give him what he deserved. But instead of answering the short question, Felix stood up from the bed and dragged them with him. He let them follow him till they stood of the opposite side of the room, next to the white wall, and explained their next doing without using any words quickly. Changbin was placed between the two hot bodies comfortably and held himself on the surface for support. His limbs didn't have enough strength to keep him on his feet. At this moment they learned about the following act. While Felix will be busy with cleaning the cute entrance of the oldest with his tongue, Jisungs mouth should be fucked by him and the imagination made them crazy. And so, the request was performed quickly. Both boys knelt in front and behind him and gave each other the signal to begin. The first one to start was Jisung. His tongue circled the sensitive tip of the dick and imitated every move, Changbin has done to him a few minutes ago. Every little vein was traced, every little patch was decorated by spit and prepared for the next. The hand of the older wandered into the dark hair of the boy, before his mind was completely taken. 

With all of this knowledge, which wasn't very much, Jisung tried to relax his lips and throat, so he could be prepared for the strong upcoming penetration. Then he felt how the penis of the boy have entered his lips slowly and looked up to see every reaction of him. Changbin tried to hold himself off the rough thoughts and ideas. Even if the situation was really hot, he didn't want to hurt the younger with his doing. This wasn't his plan since they started. His member found his way deeper and deeper until it touched the end of his mouth and waited for a sign to continue. Jisung nodded dumbly. It got trough the safe zone and reached the place, where a resistance in form of a gag reflex had the intention to stop him. He wanted to pull himself back, but his schoolmate insured him his consent by taking his little guy deeper in his throat. Up to his pelvis were his 18 centimeters gone in the wet cave and the fun could start again. 

The elder gripped his fingers in the dark hair and took over the control of his movements. With soft but strong pulls on the separate wisps of hair, he let his head slide from the front to the back and always succeeded the rearmost parts of his mouth. A chocking sound followed but instead of stopping, they repeated the action and loved the resulting tones. The scenery was filled by loud moans of the standing boy and the gargles of Jisung, a dirty atmosphere was produced by them. It was the first time, where Jisung had something that long inside his throat, which was why he needed some training, but with the fading time, he found something arousing in it. Without noticing it, the boy began to rub his now hard member and liked all the details with his trembling heart. He loved, how the producer used him like a toy and waited to taste his white semen. Changbin bumped his useless cock in the younger pathetically and whimpered like a little kid. Inexplicable emotions and excitement were slowly building up in all of his limbs and gave off the signals of him coming. But the doing of his schoolmate wasn't the only factor, which brought him in such a interesting state. Something worse took place behind him and stole his senses. His boyfriend played with him, like with a little bitch but Changbin didn't complain. It was the truth right now. He pressed his ass against him, enjoyed the resulting contact and moaned. The ecstasy borrowed his body and the only thing he could do, was acting like a female dog in heat. He screamed as his lover licked over his tight hole. Why was he so fucking talented?

"Look how sluttish our little Binnie behaves. Isn't he cute, baby?" With these words, the lights of the older went down, looking directly in the face of the moaning boy and get bigger by the first contact. His mouth was open, his eyes resemble to small slits and his nose lightly pulled together, which was an unexpectedly but beautiful sight. Jisung loved it immediately. He was speechless. The looks of Changbin gave them literally the knowledge of him being deep in his personal heaven and let everyone learn about why this activity was so popular between the humans. But it wasn't the end. Felix seemed to be more cruel today than ever, he continued the long torture while his classmate was busy with looking at his boyfriend. His wet tongue circled the tight ring of muscles, his semen still dripping out of it, before sinking into the depth with one solid hit. An unexpected appearance of it woke up his feelings of happiness and made him tremble strongly. The satisfaction has left its lines and destroyed the rests of his mind. His thoughts, accumulated in every corner of his brain, stepped out by the smallest contacts of their skins to control his body. He begged for more, wanted to be used like nothing and loved his helpless status. The movements of his hand were diminished, the pace slowed down and Jisung had to take over his task. Changbins body was tensed up, while the mouth of Jisung pleasing him with sudden moves. He could do nothing but holding himself up on the next wall, losing himself completely. This moment was more than just unforgettable. 

His boyfriend painfully pulled his cheeks apart with the try to get more place for getting deeper into him. Changbin screamed, the pain pleased him perfectly and became the best detail of this afternoon. He twitched slightly. Ruined endlessly by Jisung and Felix from two sides, he felt his orgasm coming closer and moaned louder than ever. His body moved wildly. It was the last second then his hand manged to pull away his Jisungs head from his crotch before his orgasm crushed in. He came on the surprised face of his schoolmate while losing all of his strength with silent cries and falling down into the arms of his lover. A dumb grin decorated his face. Felix laughed and stroked his light hair with the conclusion how done the elder looked. "Our little Binnie seems to be high in the clouds." The boy needed some rest. Never has Jisung seen someone being in such a interesting state, he was amazed by it even though the sticky liquid on his facade was more than unpleasant. He wanted to wipe it off with one of the shirts he has seen on the floor, as the younger stopped his doing and asked him to wait for a second. A better idea appeared in his head. "Binnie?" The tired boy hummed as his name was called. "Do you want to clean up the face of our baby?" His eyes became bigger. He lifted himself from the lying position and nodded while taking the head of his friend into his fingers and licking over the dirty cheeks. This was the end for Jisung, he came for the last time. Scared by the sudden reaction of his body, he tried to catch the liquid into his hands and waited for the elder to finish his task. Every little drop was drank by him. The boy couldn't believe how big the hunger of Changbin was. If this wasn't a addiction...

"Isn't he cute? Binnie loves to drink his and ours milk. I bed he could live only by doing it." Has Felix said while catching his lover again and swaying him with his arms in a slow rhythm. He clearly needed a second for himself. "Binnie looks sleepy, daddy" Jisung stroked his reddish cheeks softly before standing up and turning the cameras off. His weak status was seen easily. The couple made him powerless. "Huff, that was hard." Both laughed loudly and scared the boy on Felix' lap. He has whined silently. "Hard but nice, don't you think so? Maybe a replay in the future?" Jisung looked for the checkered shirt, which was his usual pajama and gasped by the idea of repeating today's actions. It would be good in the future. "Maybe in the future, you guys are too hard for me." With these words, their afternoon together has found the end. The younger boys have stared to clean up their mess while oldest one was laying in bed, being in a new world. After everything has found the own place, Jisung and Felix sat down next to Changbin and tried to found their minds again. It was difficult for Jisung to understand, how good the threesome was. Why didn't they try it earlier? He wanted to think more but the lighting laptop on Felix' legs took all of his attention. Was this his plan? "Do you want to finish the videos now?" Jisung asked stupidly while placing his head on the shoulder of his best friend. He was the only one wearing at least one cloth. "Yes, I will do it as long my baby sleeps. He is just too heavy to be carried into our car. Haven't you seen his muscles?" Yes, he has and this was one of the biggest mysteries for him. How could a human, who looks like that, took the bottom part of a relationship? This sounded ridiculous, but he ignored this fact and lay down on his bed. Jisung was tired and the only thing he wanted now, was sleep like the boy next to him. It was a fast way to the world of dreams, but didn't forget to ask Felix to post a photo before slumping down completely. His fans deserved to know, how beautiful the afternoon was. 

"Of course I will do it, Sungie. And now go to sleep. You can cuddle my baby if you want."


	34. ~<Day 5 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finished their adventure, Felix posted a short video on his and boyfriends account.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Here! A short video how my baby play with his new toy.  
There will be more in the future and don't forget to look at @kinkybabyboy 's account too.

_2020/02/17 17:21_

**81,4K** retweet **170,1K** likes

**Small Pepe** _@letmesee  
_WOW! Is this baby boy? He looks so fucking cute...

 **Sub Changbin enthusiast** _@enthusiastbaby  
_When the sub finds someone he can doms...  
Would you meet him again in the future?

> ➡ **Changbin and Felix** _@Changlix1115  
>  _ We aren't sure about it.

**Big Daddy** _@user2355  
_My baby seems to have fun.  
My dream is it to be in Changbins position here.

**Night girl** _@yunaandlove  
Uhhh, I think, I know the other guy...  
Didn't know he such a..._

> _➡ **Big Daddy** @user2355  
>  _Really? How?


	35. ~<Day 5 Post 5>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jisung was sleeping, Felix posted a photo for him.

~<×>~

~<×>~

This afternoon was one of the best things I can remember in my Life...

_2020/02/16 17:26_

**21,9K** retweet **49,2** **K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@User2355  
_ I don't wanna to worry you, but there is someone who is claiming to know your true identity.  
Maybe you should look at it for a second.

> **➡️Daddy's Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy  
> _ The person is probaly lying but if they speak about again, I would look at it. Thanks!

**Roxie** _@yaoilover69  
_ You look so fucking hot...

~<×>~

The message from the stranger scared him. Jisung needs to know about it

~<×>~


	36. ~<Day 5 Chat 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jisung was sleeping, Minho tried to contact him.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Jisung?

I think, we need to talk.

Hello?

Are you busy?

Sungie?

Are you sleeping?

But it's only 19pm...

Is everything ok?

Please answer me when you have time.

I don't wanna to destroy our friendship.

You're the most important human in my life. 

~<×>~

Hey!  
You're Seungmin, right?

Hello,  
Yes, that's my name.  
What do you want?

Jisung doesn't answer to my messages.  
I want to talk to him about yesterday.

Huff, the little one was busy today.  
He is probably sleeping.

Didn't you have school today?  
It's Monday...

Don't speak like you had never skipped school.  
Like I have said, he is sleeping.  
So please, stop spamming me.  
I'm busy.  
And by the way, we are on our winter break.

I have never skipped the school.  
Have you ever?  
Is everything okay?  
And sorry, I'm not a student anymore...

If you want to know something, ask Bin or Felix.  
You're annoying me.  
And yes, everything is fine.

I will never ever ask them in my life.  
Why is Sungie hanging out with this scum anyway?

~<×>~

Minho was blocked immediately.

~<×>~


	37. ~<Day 6 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmins morning was kind of interesting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone notice how Seungmins profile name is the same as mine?  
> Cuz I didn't ----

~<×>~

~<×>~

Why does he sleep like that?  
Is this normal or should I take him to the doctor?  
(Please ignore his clothes. He was too lazy to change.)

_2020/02/18 06:30_

**212** retweet **981** likes

**Sungie** _@wltjd  
_ Why are you awake? It's literally 6am-

> _**➡ Litttle Sky** @littleskywithme  
> _ Says the one, who wakes up at 12pm.

_**Lixie❤** @changlixfelix  
_The next time my boyfriend will complain about me sleeping in weird positions.  
I'm going to show him this picture. _  
_

> **➡ Litttle Sky** _@littleskywithme  
> _ Sorry, but Changbin is right.  
>  The way you sleep is weirder than Hyunjins.

**Mina** _@_happiness_o  
_ So, he is doing this shit after telling everyone lies about me?

> **➡ Litttle Sky** _@littleskywithme  
> _ What do you mean, MIna?

~<×>~

**The comment of Hyunjins ex-girlfriend confused him totally.**

~<×>~


	38. ~<Day 6 Post 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Jisung could roll himself out of his bed, he made the decision to post the photos Felix took yesterday.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Here a good portrayal of yesterday evening. 

_2020/02/18 06:12_

**18,3K** retweet **23,1** **K** likes

**Big Daddy** _@user2355  
_ Oh, god my little one, daddy wanted to leave his apartment now.

 **Levi** _@spookystories  
_ This is literally the first time in my life I'm glad to live in Germany.  
It's 11pm here.

 **Roxie** _@yaoilover69  
_ I give a fuck on my school today. This picture is my life.  
Never thought about being so fascinated with something like that.

 **Changbin and Felix** _@Changlix1115  
_ I still can't believe how your hole looked like after we were finished with you.  
Felix is complaining now about how this shit doesn't work with mine.

> ➡ **Daddys Babyboy** _@kinkybabyboy  
> _ It's because he is too soft with you.  
>  Tell him that if he complain again. 


	39. ~<Day 6 Chat>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chat between Jisung and Minho.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Minho?  
Did you message me yesterday?  
Is everything ok?

Oh, hey Sungie!  
Yes, everything is ok.  
Seungmin have told me,  
you were sleeping. 

As I did.  
I was exhausted as hell. (*-ω-)  
I'm really sorry. <(_ _)>  
  


No, it's okay! (*^▽^*)  
I just wanted to clear the thing  
from the day before yesterday.

Yeah, I want to do that too...

I'm sorry for interrupting  
your privacy at the day. m(._.)m  
If I had known it before,  
I wouldn't do such a thing. 

What do you mean, Minho?

Are you in a relationship?

No, I'm not.  
You're confusing me now.   
(・_・ヾ

Then, Who was the person,  
who put the plug into you?  
Or did you do that yourself?

How did you know about that?

I have felt it, Jisung.  
You can like things like that,  
it's completely normal. (￣ω￣)  
Was it your girlfriend?

As I have said, I'm not  
in a relationship.  
And I'm sorry you had to  
experience this with me. 

Nonsense. It doesn't have to.  
I spend enough time with Changbin  
and Felix to see worse things  
than that. ( /)u(\ )

I think, I know what you mean.  
But It won't happen again.

Wait for a second  
It was them, right?  
You aren't?

What? No.  
It wasn't them.  
I did it myself.

Jisung, are you gay? (☉_☉)

What the hell, Minho?  
What makes you think that?

I mean, you made you feel  
better by taking it in your...  
You know, it's wrong?

What is wrong?  
To put things into my butt?

No, not this.  
It's wrong to be gay.  
So, are you? ఠ_ఠ

Of course not, hyung.  
Only because I like to have  
something in me, doesn't mean  
I'm light in the loafers.

You're right. (≧∇≦*) 

Why were your friends with Changbin  
and Felix for such a long time, if being gay  
is wrong?

You know it.¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯   
I knew Changbin so long and  
I thought they went just the wrong way,  
but in the end I have seen  
how wrong I was.  
And it was also for you. 

For me?  
Because I was in a really  
close friendship with Felix, right?

Yes, I didn't want to destroy it.  
Can I ask you something?

Always.

Why did you put it in you,  
if you had known about me  
coming over?

Um- That-

Is it too private?

No No!  
It's just too awkward to talk  
About it with you.  
(I hate to lie,  
specially if I talk to you)

I'm not going to judge you!  
You know how much I love you.  
We were like brothers back then.

Good, but it's going  
to sound weird.  
(Like every fucking lie do)

I'm all ear. 

I made it myself anal a evening before.

Interesting, what's next?

And because I hate to feel empty,  
I put the plug into me.  
(Ok, It's a half lie)

And why didn't you take it  
out at the next morning?  
Isn't that a thing people usually do?

It depends on the person.  
Some people are doing it, some not.  
By the way, how do you know that?  
And I have completely forgotten about it.  
(No, I changed it with a bigger no.)

How I know about that?  
Look my little one, I'm not two.  
I have some knowledge in my head.  
Should I show you some the next  
time we see us?

And here we are by:  
Being gay is wrong.

Guy friends are helping each  
other with that.  
It's a normal thing!

No, not really.  
I don't know how you came  
to this conclusion.  
(Does he know how much  
he is contradicting himself?)

It was the only action we had  
in the showers of our dance studio  
when we were younger.

And?

Meanwhile, everyone is old and  
in a relationship or will marry soon.

And you're the only single-pringle?

You're single too!

I'm eighteen and you're twenty.

We should change the topic.  
How about a meeting on the day after  
tomorrow?

Sounds nice.  
What are you planing?

Let's go out to eat something.  
I'm going to text you  
tomorrow.  
My job is calling me.

Yup, I will wait for your message.  
Love you (๑・ω-)～♥  
Bye

I love you too. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤  
Until later, little one

~<×>~


	40. ~<Day 6 Post 3>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen between Hyunjin and Seungmin?

~<×>~

~<×>~

You should look at the people you trust first, Seungmin (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖   
@Littleskywithme

2020/02/18 20:30

 **15,9 K** retweet **21,7K** likes

**Mina** _@_happiness_o  
_Hyunjin? What have you done?

 **Sungie** _@wltjd  
_Delete the photo immediately!  
What do you think you're doing here? _  
_

> _**➡**_ **Hyunjin** _@theprincejinnie  
>  _ Since when do you have a problem  
>  with pics like that?

**Lixie❤** _@ChanglixFelix  
_You shouldn't post photos like that without  
The knowledge of the pictured person.

> _**➡**_ **Hyunjin** _@theprincejinnie  
>  _ Care about your shit, Yongbok.

**Binnie❤** _@ChanglixBinnie  
_Hwang Hyunjin, delete the photo or...

> _**➡ Hyunjin** @theprincejinnie  
>  _ Should I be afraid of you? You only see  
>  dicks and your go on your fucking knees.

~<×>~

What have Hyunjin done? And where was Seungmin now?

~<×>~

> 


	41. ~<Day 7 Story>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a fucking asshole, Hyunjin"

~<×>~

~<×>~

A unknown tiredness in his limbs wake him up and let him look through a familiar place with sleepy eyes. His body ached lovely while his head was busy with trying to remember the activities of the night. Too much happened yesterday and, even though it sounded weird, Seungmin loved it. He glanced at his naked, with violet stains covered skin quickly and smiled at the reminded sweetness of the older. Never had Seungmin the chance to feel so loved. The moment was special for him, and he was happy to share it with such a wonderful boy as Hyunjin was. The thought of him having sex with a boy he loved for many years now was unbelievable for him. It was a small but important success in his pathetic life. He wanted to jump out of his bed, dance and laugh but the pain in his butt stopped him. The only thing he could do now was to cuddle the warm body next to him. Hyunjin had stayed over the night. He was so cute, thought the younger and stared at his perfect face. How pretty can a human be?

Seungmin wanted to play with Hyunjin's dark hair as his phone, which was located on the night table next to the bed, started to ring irritatingly. A annoyed groan left his mouth while he was sitting up to reach for it. But his attitude changed immediately as the message he has found was really alarming. Jisung's words were scary and unexpected, which was the reason for his fast movements. He needed to find out the background behind the two sentences. "Have you seen the tweet of Hyunjin yesterday? What's going on between you guys?" Seungmins finger pressed the blue button with the white bird quickly and started to look for the named account in his follower list. The sight, that was waiting there, scared him. His body started to shake. When did Hyunjin post this thing? "You should look at the people you trust first, Seungmin" was written there. A revealing photo of him followed as a proof for his words. The most comments he has seen were from his friends, as they wanted to protect him but some ugly people were there too. Seungmin didn't like to read about how hot his body was, it made him feel like a slut. A pressed emotion began to spread around his body, and he could feel how a tear wished to leave his eye. A sharp pain in his chest was the consequence of his shocked feelings. He wanted to scream, to lash around and show his internal agony, but his current state forbid it. The only thing, that stayed with him, was his powerless body, which let him remember everything they have done. Seungmin was naive and dumb. It was a mistake to trust the boy next to him, and now, he needed to end this relationship. 

His body took the direction of the sleeping boy, his hand find his way to his arm, and he started to shake him with every force he could gather in his weak build. Bad words left his mouth while his limbs tried to hide deeper behind the warm blanket. A noise of tiredness escaped him. "Hyunjin, Wake up!" Seungmin called him with a upset voice and hit his back. Hyunjin looked at him blankly. You could see the anger in his eyes but this was ignored by the younger as he forced him to sit up. The sitting position helped them to start a conversation, that took the wrong way since the beginning. Hyunjin was the first to speak up. He was angry because of the sudden and unpleasant waking up method Seungmin used on him. "What the hell is going on? Can you calm down?" A quick answer followed in a similar but more upset tone. You could hear the pain in the broken sound. "I should calm myself down? Why the fuck did you post a nearly naked photo of me online? And what the hell do "You should look at the people you trust first"mean? Did you completely broke your brain?" At this moment Hyunjin started to understand the situation and grinned mischievous under his nose. This face wasn't liked by the brunette, but he couldn't say anything as his classmate spoke to him. "Ah this one" he said derogatorily "Well, I think you understand the whole thing. You're a next slut you can find on the internet, just like your other friends." Unbelief was written on the face of the younger. He couldn't handle it. Sadness and disappointment shone like crystals in his glassy eyes. It was hard to compose the next sentences. "How could you? I thought... You and I... Why?"

"You and I? Should I laugh now? Look at yourself first. You're ugly, stupid and naive. How could someone like me have interest in someone like you? Sorry, but I'm not that desperate." He stroked his hair with his hand before reaching for his underwear, which landed on the ground yesterday, and pulling them over his legs. Seungmins eyes followed his movements as he tried to process his words. What the hell was happening here? "But, how could you do such a thing? After everything your girlfriend have done to you?" "She didn't do anything. It was just a lie to take you to the bed. And did you like it? Well, if I think about your moans yesterday, I have my answer." Yes, Seungmin liked it more than he wanted to accept it. Never would he say a thing about it. He'd rather to wear a mask and try to speak about Hyunjin actions again. Now it was important to let the photos on his account disappear. And so, the conversation took every possible way until Seungmin make it end with a simple sentence. It wasn't a nice experience. 

"You're a fucking asshole, Hyunjin. I hope you will rot in the hell!"

~<×>~


	42. ~<Day 7 Chat 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat between Seungmin and Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts I want to say thank you for all the kudos you gave this story.  
> I'm glad you like it.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Shit!  
How much I hate everything  
on this fucking world.  
This shit can only happen  
to me. 

Seungmin?  
Everything alright?

No, of course not!  
I trusted a big asshole and  
now I have a damn salad with  
Mayonnaise. 

Had Hyunjin done something  
while he was with you?  
And does it include the photo  
on Twitter

Yes, he did something.

And this was?

Jisung, I'm so sorry,  
but I'm not a virgin anymore.

You guys had sex?  
Okay, it isn't that surprising when  
I look at the picture. 

He used very hurtful words against  
me after it and...

And?

He laughed at me, cuz I have  
thought, that we could be more  
than friends in the near future.

I'm going to kill him.  
How can he do such a thing?  
After everything his girlfriend has  
done to him?

Mina didn't hurt him.  
He lied to make me care  
about him.

But why?  
Why did he break up with his  
girlfriend just to have sex with  
you? I always knew he was dumb,  
but this shit is real.

How should I know?  
And real talk, I don't want to think  
about it. I'm so fucking angry now.

Huff, what should we do now?

At first, I'm going to hit my wall,  
then I will start to think again.

Do you need some distraction?  
I can help you...

What do you mean, Sungie?

You know what I mean.  
You.  
Me.  
My handcuffs.  
And your wonderful slaps.

It sounds very nice and relaxing,  
but I need to say no.   
It is impossible with my current feelings,  
I would hurt you too much.   
I'm sorry. 

The offer is still open, you can take  
it whenever you want.  
I love you, Minnie. 

I love you too, Sungie.  
Good, I'm going to take a shower now.  
The feeling of him on my skin  
is disgusting as fuck.

Enjoy your time!

Thank you. ❤

~<×>~


	43. ~<Day 7 Post>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple planned something for our boy Jisung.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Look what we have bought for our sweet boy @KinkyBabyBoy!  
Isn't it beautiful?

_2020/02/18 11:11_

**55,1K** retweet **120,3K** likes

**Sub Changbin enthusiast** _@enthusiastbaby  
_ I need to know where you guys buy the cute toys.  
They are just wow. 

**Small Pepe** _@letmesee  
_ Please! The thought of him using it make me come...

 **Big Daddy** _@user2355_  
My baby will have so much fun using these toys.  
Shit, I envy you guys sometimes.

~<×>~


	44. ~<Day 7 Chat 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat between Minho and Jisung.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Huhuh!  
I keep my promise and now,  
I'm texting you. o(^▽^)o

You always keep your promise,  
don't you?  
You're Lee Minho.

Believe me, baby. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~)  
Not every promise can be  
Kept.   
(Jisung heart started to beat loudly.)

Tell me an example,  
or I'm not believing you.

I don't have one now…  
Huff, let's talk about tomorrow.  
When shall I come to pick  
my little one up?

How about 5pm?  
A beautiful dinner is always nice.  
Will you take me home afterwards?

Well, then I'm going to be punctually  
in front of your house.  
And yes, I planned to take you home.  
My baby needs to be put into his bed.

The way you talk with me...  
Should I call you daddy the whole evening?  
I should have a pacifier somewhere. 

Jisung?  
I need to ask you something. 

If you want to ask me if I have a little space:   
I understand the question but I don't have one.  
It's only a sexual thing for me.

Daddy and Mommy?  
You're too cute for this world.   
˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰  
And by the way, I wouldn't have any  
problems with you having it.  
I can take care of you if you want to.

You're the best friend someone can have.  
But no, It's really only a kink for me.  
And about tomorrow, what should I wear?

Um... Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)  
Elegant but casual, would it be alright?

Of course.  
Ok, I'm gonna wait for you tomorrow.  
Now, my bed is waiting.

Okie (*^▽^*)  
Good night, my baby boy!

Good night, MinMin ('∀'●)♡

~<×>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho, be like: I'm not gay but I want to have sex with a guy and specially with my best friend Jisung. And maybe I want him to call me daddy too but I'm surely not gay


	45. ~<Day 8 Post 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples love to punish each other in every possible way.

~<×>~

~<×>~

My lovely Binnie wanted to show me how good he can fuck yesterday.  
Unluckily it wasn't that good, which is why he has to wear a new outfit today.  
I hope you guys love it as much as I do.

_2020/02/19 12:45_

**59,9 Tsd** retweet **233,1 Tsd** likes

**Sub Changbin enthusiast** _@enthusiastbaby  
_ Why does he look so cute?  
I want to see you using this little hole so much.

 **Small Pepe** _@letmesee  
_ Oh God, he makes me so horny.

 **Roxie** _@yaoilover69_  
And Changbin has forgotten his role again.  
So typical for him. 


	46. ~<Day 8 Story 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A important conversation between Minho and Jisung...

~<×>~

~<×>~

Jisung let the bell on his door ring after him for quite some minutes, before moving his ass and going downstairs. It was hard to concentrate on his task as his thoughts were full of confusing, but pleasant feelings about his friend, which didn't give him any chance to look after something else. Everything felt, even though he was aware of the truth, like a real date and this idea was loved by him. Never would he thought about experiencing such a action from the elder again in his life, which gave him the will to enjoy this evening in every way. Minho should treat him like a little prince once. Talking honestly, Jisung had more hope for a deeper relationship between them than in the past. (And yes, it was a complete nonsense) Something went crazy inside him. He couldn't decide what was the reason for it, but he knew one thing: The time with this Minho shouldn't end. 

A bigger present than Minho's temporary behavior waited for him at the street in front of his house.

"God, you look really... you know... hot." Minho froze at the sight of his looks and couldn't form his surprise in words as the younger boy took the way to him. Jisung wore a dark shirt, perfectly hidden inside the tight leather pants and matched it with suitable shoes. It was a outfit, that could come directly from a catwalk, which gave him the thought about Jisung being perfect for a model. The boy was a real angel in the burning hell we call the earth. Minho wasn't able to explain his feelings and did the only thing he could think of. He ignored it. "No homo" were the words he dropped afterwards, just to make sure he was hetero, which wasn't liked by Jisung. But he didn't show it. It was too early to give Minho the knowledge of him being gay. These areas were still taboo near the elder. Without giving this whole thing more attention, Jisung thanked him and took his place in Minho's car. No more waiting, and they drove a way his friend choose. The younger was smiling full of anticipation. What did his hyung plan today?

"Jisung?" The driver said his name with so much love, that he didn't know how to react. What was the reason for the older to be so soft with him? He gave him too much feeling, that shouldn't exist in the first place. "Yes?" Jisung brought out, while pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. A conversation with Minho gave him always a little of nervousness. "Can I ask you something?" This time the boy only nodded, which was seen by Minho in the mirror. A unexpected question came out of his mouth. "Do you feel uncomfortable in masculine clothes?" Jisung faltered. Where did this came from? Didn't Minho call him hot earlier? Jisung was so sure, that he made everything to look comfortable in the clothes he was wearing. Where was his mistake? Now Minho had to think of him as a freak. How could he leave this situation? "How do you come up with that now, hyung?" The eyes of the older wandered from the street to him and a little smile was forming on his lips, before the most beautiful words Jisung has every heard reached his ears. It was an explanation, that gave him only a feeling of relief.

"Jisung, I have seen your laundry in your bathroom last time I was visiting you. There were only feminine clothes to find and as I know now you don't have a girlfriend, I thought they were yours. And before you start to look for any excuse, I don't care about the things you wear. It's your body and your business. And you know what? I bet you look better in a nice skirt than in this tight jeans. So please wear the clothes you like the next time we meet each other. I would love to see you as yourself, my little one."

And the journey went on....

~<×>~


	47. ~<Day 8 Chat 1>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone had a beautiful time, Seungmin tried to save his life.  
> A chat between Seungmin and Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of: Manipulation, forced pornography.  
> You can skip this chapter, if you feel uncomfortable with the topics.  
> It isn't that important for the main story.
> 
> I feel so fucking bad for Seungmin now.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Hey Hyunjin,  
Can please delete the  
fucking picture from your site?  
I became so many messages  
from disgusting men,  
I could puke now.

Hey Seungmin!  
I thought you like things  
like that, don't you?  
You're friends with Felix,  
Changbin and Jisung after all.

I support the work of Felix  
and Changbin, but this doesn't  
mean I want to show my naked  
body on the Internet too.  
And what the hell has Jisung  
to do with all this shit?

Buff, isn't that the same thing?  
And what Jisung had to  
do with this shit?  
He is the biggest slut form all of you:  
It's cute how he  
always listen to his fans.

It isn't the same thing and if you think  
so, please buy a new brain for you.  
And which fans?  
His Twitter account is literary empty,  
no content and no followers.  
I don't understand you.

"Daddy's Baby Boy" is his account,  
right?  
He sounds surely like him.

Hyunjin, what the hell are  
you trying to do?  
I don't understand your point.

ACH, I don't do anything.  
I just wanted you guys to  
spend more time with the things  
you love.  
And for the next time:  
I want to see you being fucked by  
Changbin and Felix.  
It would be the best porn,  
someone could produce. 

Hyunjin...

Ach, one more thing!

What?

I will take the photo down  
but just under one condition.

What do you want?

A new photo,  
I can keep for myself.

What kind of pic you  
want to keep for yourself?

A photo of you,  
naked and ready to  
take my little friend.

You're crazy.

No, but please hurry up or  
the whole school will know  
about Jisungs little secret.

I hate you.

Oh, and I love you.

Oh god, I would  
love to fuck you now.

Fuck yourself.

You are the one who got an  
erection from being asked to  
send a nude.

Bye.

Bye, my baby. 

~<×>~

Never have Seungmin felt so humiliated...

~<×>~


	48. ~<Day 8 Chat 2>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the date could start Jisung needed to go to the restroom for a long second.

~<×>~

~<×>~

Jisung?  
Where are you?  
We need to order before  
our waiter will get angry.  
He looks already like  
he would like to skin me alive.

I'm coming!  
Just wait a moment for me.

Uhm- Interesting. ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)  
But don't you need time to rest first?

??

I'm mean, to come here right after  
having a orgasm must be shitty.  
And I can wait for you, don't worry.

Minho.  
No.  
Stop it.  
The joke is older  
than our lives.

I know, but it's still so good.

Good, I will be soon there.  
I just need to wash  
my hands quickly.

Yup, see you soon.

Minho wait!

Hmm?

I have a photo for you.

UUU, a photo right after your climax?  
Would be a picture of your unborn babies?  
Or one of you satisfied face?

Oh, shut up.

Is this you?

Yeah, it's me.  
Surprised?

I was right.  
_(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)_

With what?

You're much hotter in a skirt  
than in your tight jeans.

Thank you, Minnie.  
(♥ω♥*)

No problem.  
꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡

Good, now I'm on the way.

I'm waiting, darling.

~<×>~

Jisung's heart pounded like he had run for hours.  
Minho's words kindled a little hope for the impossible in him and embalmed the hurtful thoughts he had in the last days.  
Has Minho really changed himself so much?  
Or did his feelings play him a little prank again?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In normal cases I would ask what you guys think will happen in the future but everyone here had read the prologue and the big fat spoiler in it.  
> So, I hope you enjoyed the small chapter!


End file.
